Or is he?
by deathbyhugs
Summary: After a battle with Naraku Inuyasha finally kills him. Many odd happenings point to the fact that he is not yet dead. Inuyasha is so sure but begins to doubt that he killed him at all. Dead? Or is he? IYxKag. R&R [COMPLETE!]
1. Intro

Note: this a story that I've been wanting to write for a long time. It is a continuing story so there will be more than one chapter. The more reviews I get the more I update.

The moonlight shone down over the land. It's rays of light reaching to a fairly large puddle. It looked glossy. Like a mirror, reflecting the image that stood before it.

The water of the puddle was disrupted as a foot was placed in it.

The water rippled around everywhere. When it stopped the thing that disturbed it looked into the mirror-like thing.

His eyes red, demon form taking total control of him, Inuyasha looked at himself.

His face was red from the blood that poured out of a cut on the top of his head.

He raised a claw to poke at it. It only made it worse. Then he looked back into the puddle.

Normally he wouldn't have time to think this way, but had to right now. He had done something to the only thing that he truly cared about. He had hurt his Kagome.

During a battle with his most hated enemy Naraku, Inuyasha had been torn away from Tetsusiaga.

The only thing keeping him from turning into a wild demon had left him.

Naraku had the upper hand at that point. That was until Inuyasha attacked him.

Using all of his attacks that he didn't need with Tetsusiaga, like blades of blood, he ripped Naraku to shreds.

From the sidelines Kagome was beginning to feel frightened as Inuyasha neared her.

He couldn't control himself. Inuyasha raised a clawed hand and hit Kagome.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Kagome fell to the ground. Sango and Miroku were at her side immediately trying to see if she was okay. To their luck she wasn't seriously injured, but Inuyasha didn't know that. He fled into the forest.

So here he was now, angry, helpless, and out of control.

Where had Narku thrown his weapon? It couldn't have been far. That weakling thing was destroyed so easily that it didn't take much effort to defeat it.

Talking to himself hysterically, Inuyasha continued to search for Tetsusiaga.

He searched for hours on end but found nothing. It was useless. He was doomed.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree and slumped down it. He kept his eyes alert for any signs of enemies or anything. At the precise moment Inuyasha spotted what looked like Tetsusiaga hidden in the scrub brush.

He sped over there and placed his hands quickly over the handle and placed it in his hilt.

Slowly, but surely the uncontrolled half demon became under control.

Inuyasha jumped up the tree branches and found a perfect perch to sleep on.

In his deepest thoughts all there was, was concern for Kagome.

A tear slipped down his face as Inuyasha hung his head in regret.

He repeated what had happened earlier and couldn't quite understand why Naraku would be destroyed so easily. Something was wrong.

Maybe it was just another reincarnation.

But he is dead.

_Or is he?_


	2. Missing

Note: okay this is the second chapter to my new story! Enjoy!

Inuyasha scratched his nose in his sleep. Myoga, the flea demon was sitting on his nose.

Inuyasha flicked him away and woke up.

He was used to Kagome being there to wake him up. He didn't want that stupid flea to do that job.

He remembered what happened last night.

Was Kagome all right?

He had to find out. She was his responsibility.

Inuyasha flexed his muscles and stood up on the branch that he had slept on. He jumped to the ground and set off to find Kagome.

If anyone was watching him all they would be able to see was a red blur. Inuyasha was really worried. Hi actions bothered him.

Would she forgive him? Would she ever go near him again?

Songbirds chirped happily and other active creatures enjoyed the day. The sun brought warmth to the earth.

Inuyasha was working himself into a rage. How fucking stupid he had been to do that!

The hanyou hated himself more than ever.

Inuyasha was trying to figure out where his other friends would've taken Kagome. Maybe to Kaede's village or the nearest town that was by the place where the battle with Naraku, if it was Naraku, had been.

Inuyasha reached the battleground. He could smell Kagome's blood on the blackened grass.

More regret.

He noticed that there was no smell of Naraku's blood. He checked the place where he had killed him, but found nothing, not even a drop.

That was weird. Something was definitely wrong.

He used his nose to retrace the spot where Kagome had been. It smelt like Sango had told Kilala to take her away. That was the place where Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood.

He sat down and stayed in that spot until the sun was almost on the other side of the world.

It would be even harder to find Kagome.

Purple and Pink clouds filled the sky making it look like some kind of wonderland, well not for Inuyasha. It was hell.

To make matters worse, the undead Priestess came into view.

"You don't need her Inuyasha. Come with me, and we will rule all hell!"

Normally he would talk to her, but he was way out of tune.

The only thing that he said as he walked off was: "Leave me alone Kikyou."

Inuyasha's footsteps were slow. He felt like his feet weighed one thousand pounds. It must be the depression that had been building up all day long.

Inuyasha decided that he would go to Kaede's village and go from there.

With the speed that Inuyasha was traveling at, it didn't take long before he was there.

He went straight to Kaede's hut. He slid open the curtains and found her there with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

He checked the place out. Then Inuyasha checked their faces.

They hadn't even made eye contact with him. Something was wrong.

"Where's Kagome?!"

Nobody answered. They were afraid of what the hanyou might do.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHERE IS SHE?"

Miroku took it upon himself to tell his friend about what happened.

"Inuyasha. I must tell you where Kagome went."

"Where is she monk?"

"Well you see........" Miroku said, but was interrupted.

"WHAT!"

Sango couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshomaru took her!"

The surprised hanyou let a gasp escape his mouth.

"That mother fucker! How did it happen, is she okay?"

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kaede broke in.

"She was taken by your brother when Sango was trying to get her back here. She was unharmed."

"I'm going to get her! What way did they go?"

"Inuyasha. First we must heal that wound on your face," Kaede said.

"WHAT WAY?"

"They went west," Shippo blurted out.

That was all the hanyou needed to know.

Inuyasha was off.


	3. Recaps

Note: Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I'll update as soon as I can! Enjoy!

Recap:

"Wind scar!"

Naraku dodged Inuyasha's attack. He tried his luck with roots of evil but was unsuccessful. The roots missed Inuyasha. He was too quick.

The sun was setting now as the battle continued. It seemed like such a peaceful evening. But here it wasn't.

Kagome was becoming scared every time Inuyasha took a hit. The wounds weren't serious except for the one on his head. It wasn't healing fast at all and looked poisoned. Green residue could be seen on the outlines of it. She could tell that it was causing Inuyasha pain.

The hanyou swung the Tetsusaiga towards Naraku and hit him. It didn't do any real damage. The wound was sealed in no time. Naraku wasn't getting hurt at all. It was like he wasn't really Naraku at all. But Inuyasha had his mind on other things.

With one of his brown tentacles, Naraku aimed one in Kagome's direction.

Wounded from head to toe, Inuyasha dashed towards it. With his Tetsusaiga he slashed it in half. It fell to the ground wriggling until the thing finally died.

Kagome fell too but was caught by Inuyasha. He placed his beloved friend on the ground and asked her if she was okay. She said yes and he attacked his enemy again.

That was when one of Naraku's tentacles reached out and struck Inuyasha. He ripped the Tetsusaiga away from him, leaving Inuyasha without a weapon.

That was when Inuyasha woke up.

Cold sweat poured down his face. Like always he was sleeping in a tree safe from any enemies. He kept on having recaps.

He was searching for Kagome without much luck. Earlier he had found some trace of Sesshomaru and Kagome. By the way that the grass had been flattened it looked like there had been a struggle.

Unharmed my ass, Inuyasha thought.

He had followed the scent for many hours. Every time he stopped to rest he would doze off. He had to prevent that. It was no time for sleep. He had to find Kagome or she could be really hurt.

Inuyasha got up quickly and began to run again. The wind was billowing through his hair. No other creature would be able to match this speed. Well maybe Sesshomaru could.

Inuyasha snarled at the thought of his brother. What right did he have taking Kagome? Had the argument that they had had weeks ago upset him somehow? Was he jealous of him and Kagome or something? Or was it the sword?

Yes it was always the sword. He wanted the Tetsusaiga. That had to be it.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!"

He ran faster. He was really that determined. He would find Sesshomaru and get Kagome back, even if he had to fight him to his death. It didn't matter.

The day continued to grow old. The sun was setting yet again. The crickets and grasshoppers were hiding in the grass singing their nighttime songs. The air was summer warm. Flowers curled up their petals as the night rolled in. They were suddenly squished as Inuyasha stepped on them.

He found a tree to sit under and closed his eyes. Another night without Kagome. How many had it been now? Four or five at the most, he also missed his other friends like Sango and Miroku. He hated to admit it but he even missed Shippo. He really missed something to hit over the head that being the little fox demon.

Loneliness and despair sunk into Inuyasha's heart. He yawned and placed himself up against the trunk of the tree. He then slowly let his eyes close. Warping him into another world.

---------------------Recap-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He hated his stupid half-breed brother. Why did he get the sword of destruction, the Tetsusaiga? He would have to kill Inuyasha for it.

Rain began to fall down to earth as the gloomy day progressed. The raindrops made clinking noises as they hit the ground. The light drizzles than became a downpour. Making it harder to stand in the slippery grass and mud.

Inuyasha placed his hand on Tetsusaiga ready for Sesshomaru to attack at any moment. This was it the last battle. Well he hoped it was at least.

Sesshomaru was waiting for his brother to make the first move. Becoming inpatient, he charged towards the hanyou.

Using his poison claw he tried to hit Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way. He pointed his Tetsusaiga towards Sesshomaru and attacked.

The sword of destruction hit the ground, cracking it, and making a giant whole right before Sesshomaru's feet.

Trying hard to keep his balance Inuyasha's older brother toppled over and fell into the hole.

From down in the hole Sesshomaru began calling out threats to Inuyasha.

"Curse you Inuyasha! I'll have your head! Just you wait!"

Inuyasha peered over the edge and called down to his brother.

"You're wasting your breath."

"I'll get you one day. Don't you forget it!" Sesshomaru said as he saw his brother straighten his back and walk away.

The stars gave off a brilliant glow as the night wore on.

Inuyasha dreamt on. Always wishing that he could find Kagome.

Where ever she was.


	4. I found you!

Note: Thanks again to you peoples who reviewed! Here's my new chapter! Enjoy!

The morning air was cool. As the sun began to rise into the sky higher and higher the warmth that it brought slowly slithered around everything. Drops of morning dew stuck to the tops of the grass, making it look like the earth was sprinkled with sparkly magic dust.

The tree that Inuyasha was sleeping under stood silently in peace. A tiny squirrel climbed up its side. Then it went into a hole where the squirrel's nuts were being kept. The tiny rodent scurried away as it saw two shapes approaching the tree.

Inuyasha's hand flinched in his sleep. He was having another memory of what happened the night that he "killed" Naraku. His nose bunched up as the memory continued on. It was disturbed when one of the creatures started Inuyasha awake.

The hanyou quickly pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Ready to battle anything no matter how weak or string it was. He was surprised to see that it was only Sango and Miroku.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too," Sango said.

Miroku stepped forward.

"We have come to help you find Kagome. You know she is our friend too."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Huh! I'd like to do this on my own!" He snapped.

Miroku and Sango began to walk away.

"Well we'll be here when ever you need us," the demon slayer said.

The couple walked away, leaving Inuyasha by himself. He didn't really care. He had to find Kagome.

When Inuyasha couldn't see Miroku and Sango any longer he began another part of his journey.

Going as quickly as he had been going for the past days, Inuyasha turned his head to the side to see if anyone was watching him. It sure felt like it. Then as he hopped to another patch of ground, Inuyasha spotted something out of the side of his eye. It was hard to determine what exactly it was, but Inuyasha was sure it looked familiar. A white object just standing off to the side looking at him.

Only concentrating on whatever that was Inuyasha slipped on the ground and fell on his back.

A giggle came from inside the surrounding forest.

A little girl came running out. Laughing at him. It almost took all of her breath away to do so. She ran up to Inuyasha and looked down at his face. The expression on his face only made her laugh louder.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU_ LOOKING AT YOU LITTLE WENCH?"

"Hi! I know who you are! You're Master Sesshomaru's brother! You're pretty stupid!"

Inuyasha picked the little girl up by her hair.

"What's your name? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I'm Rin. Master Sesshomaru is somewhere. I don't know."

Inuyasha through her to the ground and began to smell the air for Kagome's scent.

His ears perked up when he caught a faint smell of his human friend. They were around here somewhere. Rin must have been a distraction or something of the sort.

Faster than he knew he could ever run, Inuyasha was off. All he needed was that little smell. His hopes began to rise. Maybe he would find Kagome. That is if Sesshomaru hadn't done anything to Kagome.

The warm summer breeze blew through Inuyasha's hair. It didn't really bother him. He was going to get Kagome back!

As the half demon was traveling he thought up what he was going to tell Kagome when he rescued her from his evil brother. First, he would apologize to Kagome for hurting her, then take her away and kill Sesshomaru. That was all he wanted to do.

The scent became stronger as Inuyasha neared his destiny.

After about one more hours worth of running Inuyasha stopped. He opened his ears to catch anything being said if Kagome was there.

Inuyasha walked a little bit further. A big oak tree was directly in front of him. It would be a great tree to hide behind to later on sneak attack his brother. The bark was slowly falling off because it was infested with bugs. A huge ant crawled out of a hole. Disgusted, Inuyasha squished it with his thumb.

Kagome's scent was so strong now it seemed like she was right beside him now. He turned his head and only saw nothing. He grasped the air as if it was Kagome's shoulder. He really missed her. He missed her company, her voice, her friendliness.

His hair moved as the wind caressed it. The day was beautiful. But it was a shame that it might be wasted by a bloody battle, if Sesshomaru was even here.

Inuyasha placed his head on the tree. He had to think up a plan. He lifted his head and peered around the tree.

Nothing was there. He wasn't close enough. There was another tree just like this one up ahead a little bit more.

The grass felt weird under his bare feet. The whole moment felt weird. The air was different, even the sky seemed that way.

Once he reached the tree Inuyasha checked for any enemies, especially Sesshomaru. He saw that white object again. Watching him.

The hanyou looked past the tree.

Now he could hear painful moaning noises.

There was Kagome. All bound up, barely conscious on the ground.


	5. Blood loss and near encounters

Note: The next chapter should be really good! As soon as I get three more reviews I'll put up chapter six! I'm already done it but it isn't typed out yet. I worked about 5 hours on it so I hope you'll like it. Anyways thank you to everyone for reviewing!

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha dashed from the oak tree, he through himself to the ground beside Kagome. He quickly placed his head to her heart. It was still beating. That was good.

Something felt warm against his body. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kagome's blood was all over him now. He stood up and checked for any visible wounds on Kagome.

Inuyasha found two. The first one he spotted was the one that he had made days ago. It was clean and uninfected. The other one was freshly made. Pus was clearly visible around the edges of it.

If Kagome could not treated for this soon she would have little or no chance of survival. Inuyasha had to take her Kaede.

He bent down and tried to wake the miko up. Seeing that it hurt her to open her eyes, Inuyasha stopped. He picked up Kagome and began to walk the long journey for some medical attention.

As Inuyasha placed one of his feet in front of the other the hanyou spotted someone hiding in the bushes. Whatever it was had to be the one who hurt Kagome. Then Inuyasha realized that this was a trap. And Kagome was the bait.

Quickly, Inuyasha jumped to the side. A whip came whistling to the spot where it's target had been only moments ago. It struck again, but missed as Inuyasha ran in the other direction into the dense forest.

The attacker stepped out from it's hiding spot.

Sesshomaru, his eyes plainly stating that he was pissed off, looked around. Inuyasha had fled. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was to be slaughtered along with his stupid human friend!

Sesshomaru turned violently around.

"Jaken! We're leaving!"

"Master Sesshomaru. May I ask why?"

Inuyasha's demon brother turned around as he was walking away and struck the frog/elf demon on the head.

"We're leaving."

Rin joined up with them and the trio walked into the distance.

The only evidence that showed that someone was injured there was a bloodstain spread among the grass. The area turned dead silent. It was like everything was hoping for the survival of the priestess.

-------------Back in the forest-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every step Inuyasha took drained more energy from the hanyou's body. He had been running nonstop for about ten hours. Inuyasha could fell the blisters bursting on the soles of his feet.

Kagome hadn't woken up at all. Her weight seemed to grow from Inuyasha's lack of strength. Her blood had seeped through most of the hanyou's clothing.

The gash on her hip had become severely infected. By now she was suffering from a great amount of blood loss. Kagome's green and white school uniform was permanently died bloody red.

Panting heavily, Inuyasha stopped. He had to. It was their only hope. He gently placed Kagome onto the ground and sat down next to her. Inuyasha ripped a piece of his undershirt off, even though it was soaking wet, and put it around Kagome's waist.

Inuyasha then moved Kagome under the shade of a near by tree. He got up and looked around for some sort of water source. That would help keep Kagome alive.

To the right of where they were, Inuyasha saw a waterfall. He picked Kagome up and slung her over his shoulder and walked over to the lifesaver.

To Inuyasha and Kagome's luck there was a tree near by. There was also a cave but Kagome might catch a cold from the damp atmosphere. The tree was the best choice.

Inuyasha set Kagome down down by the trunk and went to the water to try to revive Kagome. He cupped his hands and carried the cold liquid to his unconscious friend.

He poured some on her face. Inuyasha became startled as Kagome flinched. Her condition suddenly worsened as she began to convulse.

The terrified, yet determined Inuyasha held her to the ground. He stroked her hair until she calmed down somewhat.

Clouds began to appear in the sky as the two stayed in their spot. Inuyasha looked up and smelt the air. He could smell rain. The hanyou would have to move Kagome yet again. This time into the near by cave.

The air was cold inside. It feels like an eternal winter, Inuyasha thought.

He rested Kagome down and went to go find some wood. When he returned Inuyasha started a fire. The cave warmed up immediately. The hanyou sat beside Kagome and begun to let his eyes slowly close, he fell asleep.

Outside the cave the day continued.


	6. Flooding Emotions Pt 1

Note: **Okay so chapter six is up! Whoo! Lots of drama or whatever in this chapter. And I'll make 7 the best thing I've ever written just for you people! So please read and review! Enjoy the story! The more reviews the more chapters! **

The flames of the fire burnt out. The temperature in the cave became dangerously cold. There was no light to let anyone know where they were. The almost full moon came in handy there.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome was plainly shivering violently. He pulled her closer to combine their body warmth. He put a hand on her arm. Kagome's skin seemed like it was chalk. It even looked like it in the pitch-black darkness.

Her breathing was practically being forced. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if Kagome would survive through the night.

Inuyasha's thoughts bothered him. He pulled Kagome even closer. Her body warmth had increased a little bit.

When he woke up again a couple hours later, Inuyasha saw that some of Kagome's drained skin color had returned to her. It was nice to see her looking almost normal.

Inuyasha slid Kagome over to the side. He picked up some more wood and started the fire again. Then he sat back down next to the miko.

The yellow backpack that Kagome was always carrying around was still attached to her. Inuyasha carefully slid the straps off her shoulders and began to dig through it. The hanyou came upon a pot and some Ramen noodles.

He walked outside and filled the pot with water from the river. He went back inside and placed it on the fire. Then he ripped open the pack of noodles and dumped them in the boiling water.

Within five minutes Inuyasha had a meal cooked for both of them. He took some chopsticks out of Kagome's backpack and picked up some noodles.

Slowly he raised the food to Kagome's mouth. The hanyou made sure that the smell filled her nostrils. It worked. She moved a bit in her sleep.

Inuyasha opened Kagome's mouth and placed the food inside it. Her jaw began to move up and down as it chewed up the noodles. At least she could eat.

Delightfulness filled Inuyasha.

They wouldn't have to move for a day or so. Anyways Kagome needed some more rest. Maybe she just might regain consciousness after all.

When Inuyasha finished feeding Kagome he ate whatever was left over. Then he went outside to get some water for the miko to wash down the food and do Kagome a favor by cleaning the pot.

The water was crystal clear. Smooth pebbles in blues and greens shone beautifully in the river. Small fish swam against the current. Their rainbow colored scales glowing like gems in the moonlight.

Over hanging trees along the side of the river with lichen hanging off their limbs made the area look even better. Small night creatures played in the trees.

The peaceful sound of the flowing waterfall and the humming of crickets made the night a magical place.

Inuyasha finished cleaning all the crud out of the pot and placed it down beside the river. Then he took his clothing off and cleaned all of the blood out. The clean water was now red and black.

After doing that, Inuyasha dried them and went back inside the cave to care for Kagome.

She was still asleep, lying against the cave wall, unmoving as usual. Her skin color was almost back to its normal pigment, but still had that chalky look to it.

Inuyasha brought some water back for Kagome. He poured it into her mouth. She began to move again. Inuyasha prepared himself for Kagome to start convulsing. Thankfully nothing happened.

Relieved, the hanyou let out a big sigh and put the pot back into Kagome's backpack. He slid the straps back onto her shoulders. After that he once again sat down next to her.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome protectively against his chest. He had to keep a good watch on her heartbeat.

Sorrow suddenly filled his heart. Inuyasha began to weep silently. This was all his fault and not to mention Naraku's. If Naraku was alive he had an even netter reason to kill him.

Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. Thinking that she was still deeply asleep, the hanyou began talking to her.

"Kagome. You'll make it! I know you will!"

He pulled Kagome even closer. He quietly whispered into her ear.

"You don't know how much I love you."

Inuyasha was totally unaware that Kagome had finally begun to come awake. She had heard what he said also. She lifted her head with the only energy she had left and spoke to Inuyasha through his clothing.

"I, I, I, Inuyasha."

The hanyou began to blush like crazy. The skin on his face was as red as fire by now. And it sure felt like it was burning too.

Inuyasha quickly shrugged off the embarrassment and looked at Kagome. He moved so she could lift her head up.

He looked straight into her eyes. They didn't look healthy at all. Her eye color had faded and her pupils seemed to be a lot larger.

Kagome's eyes shone as she looked at her savor. She stared at Inuyasha for several moments then buried her head into his chest.

Once again Inuyasha could feel something warm soak through his clothes. This time it was warm salty and painful tears.

The hanyou placed a hand on her back trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Kagome. I'll get you back to Kaede's. She'll heal you. Don't worry."

Kagome's tears flowed for hours on end. She had begun to hiccup from all the crying. When Inuyasha had had about enough she stopped and fell back asleep. He rested his head on her shoulder and slept too.

Tomorrow they would travel again.

The sun brought tremendous warmth to the earth. Its powerful rays touched the ground, hitting everything.

Morning birds chirped happily away. A sparrow brought a worm to her many fledglings that were hungrily awaiting the arrival of their mother.

Back inside the cave Kagome had woken up again. She was really dumbfounded and embarrassed when she found that her and Inuyasha were wrapped around each other.

Kagome tried to get up, but a sharp pain coming from her hip stopped her from doing so. It was going to be difficult to walk around.

Inuyasha was still asleep. He had been up for half of the night keeping guard of the cave and of Kagome.

"Uh Inuyasha. Are you awake?"

His ears twitched in his sleep. Kagome took advantage of the hanyou and began toying around with his ears that popped out of his head.

Inuyasha woke up and grabbed Kagome's wrist. She cried out in pain as his claws broke some of her skin.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kagome!" The hanyou apologized.

He released Kagome and placed her against the wall. Then Inuyasha got up and went over to the mouth of the cave and slumped down to the ground.

There. He went and did again. Was he always-hurting Kagome? Inuyasha thought.

"I'm okay Inuyasha! It was my fault!" Kagome called from her spot.

The hanyou turned reluctantly around and walked back over to Kagome. Then he bent down and picked her up. The miko was slung over Inuyasha's shoulder. He walked out of the cave, leaving it behind.

"Your shoulders are bonny!"

"Quit your bitching Kagome!" Inuyasha shot back.

The hanyou stopped by the waterfall for a second to enjoy the scenery, then walked off with a cranky Kagome.

The landscape began to get rockier. The temperature seemed to change as well as the percentage of trees. There was no shade in a very short period of time.

Kagome was beginning to complain about her headache and Inuyasha was getting one from it.

As the hanyou was walking he could see a shadow above him. He could also sense a demon aura. And it came from the shadow.

A gigantic serpent like demon lunged from the clouds to its would-be-victims.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the way. And like he had done when Sesshomaru attacked him, Inuyasha ran the other way.

He knew that they were out of luck when Inuyasha walked over the edge of a cliff.

Kagome gave an ear-piercing cry as they fell.

Inuyasha grabbed onto the cliff and held on for dear life.

The demon came up and began to laugh hysterically.

Inuyasha saw a figure on its back. He recognized it immediately. It was Naraku!

Naraku walked up to Inuyasha and begun to step n his rival's fingers.

"N-Naraku! You son of a bitch! Go to hell!"

Naraku raised his foot one last time and forced it violently down on Inuyasha's hand, breaking many bones.

Kagome was quickly falling off Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Inuyasha! I can't hold on anymore! I'm going to let go!"

"No you can't!" The hanyou pleaded, "I won't lose you again Kagome! I promise you!"

Inuyasha's fingers began to slip off of the cliff. Using all of his strength and effort he tried to pull Kagome and himself to safety, but lost his grip when Naraku smashed his fingers into the hard rock.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as they fell.

_**To be continued!**_


	7. Flooding Emotions Pt 2

_**Note: Okay just to let you guys know this is not chapter 7. It is part 2 of chapter 6. There is also a third part but I'll put that up later! Anyways thank you to all you reviewers! 26 reviews! Wow! Well I hope you enjoy this! Keep them reviews coming!**_

_**And a big thank you to Kai's Dragon who's reviewed alla moi chapters! Thank you!**_

"Kilala! Hurry we have to catch them!" Sango cried.

She watched as he beloved friends plunged to their deaths. She felt so guilty.

Kilala was just about there.

"Quick! Go under them!"

The cat yokai obeyed Sango. With lightning speed she was directly below Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango could hear Kagome screaming as she grasped desperately onto Inuyasha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango reached out and waited for Inuyasha to grab her hand.

"Sango!" The distressed miko cried out.

Inuyasha's hand landed right into Sango's.

"Ah fuck," the hanyou said as he felt his muscles ripping every which inside his arm.

It was a good thing that Inuyasha hadn't used his hand with all the broken bones in it. They wouldn't have survived.

With all the practice from carrying her Hiraikotsu, Sango had no problem lifting Inuyasha and Kagome up onto Kilala's back.

Kagome's eyes were bulging out of her head. Her skin color had once again turned to a chalky color. She was so sure that her and Inuyasha had been heading straight towards their death.

Shaking wildly, Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to look at the ground not so far below. Jagged rocks and dead or fallen trees laid in tight groups everywhere. She was glad that Sango had saved them.

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome, who was still securely holding onto him.

Concern filled his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head. She had worn out all her vocal chords from screaming as they had fell. Her hand began to twitch violently. It gave away just how truly scared she was.

Inuyasha started demanding answers from Sango.

"How long is it 'till we get to Kaede's!?"

"About twenty minutes. Is Kagome okay?"

"She won't be if Kilala doesn't hurry up!"

The yokai growled at Inuyasha's remark and did the best she could to quicken her pace.

"How did you know where we were?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku and I followed you for a couple of days. We lost you for a bit, but we knew where you were when we heard you yelling at Naraku!"

"Where's Miroku?"

"We went back to Kaede's to help prepare for you and Kagome. By the looks of it you two need some caring for."

"Feh," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms and pointed his nose into the air.

Sango concentrated on the surrounding area. She wondered what happened to the serpent yokai.

Her thoughts were answered when she saw a shadow pass overhead.

"Kilala! Quick! Move to the side!"

The serpent yokai missed its target.

Inuyasha looked to see if Naraku was riding on top of it. And sure enough he was, sneering away.

The demon rose up into the clouds again and attacked. Blowing energy blasts everywhere.

Kilala dodged them all. Her energy was draining every passing minute.

An energy blast just missed the cat yokai's side. The blast of air that followed the attack almost ripped the brittle Kagome away from Inuyasha.

"Hold on Kagome. We're almost there," the hanyou assured.

The serpent yokai flew down low. It was almost at the same height that Kilala was flying at.

Naraku began to talk.

"Give it up! You're all going to die! Right here! Right now!"

"Hiretsukan!" Inuyasha yelled. (It means 'bastard'.)

Naraku kicked at the sides of the demon. It went up higher and prepared for yet another attack on the three friends. Just as it was about to release the energy blast from it's mouth, Sango through her Hiraikotsu at it.

The gigantic boomerang ripped the serpent yokai in half, as well as Naraku.

"Shimatta! It was just another puppet!" Inuyasha hollered. (It means 'damn it'.)

Kagome made a funny noise.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her.

Kagome had finally passed out.


	8. Flooding Emotions Pt 3

_**NOTE: Okay here's the last part for chapter 6! Chapter 7 will be put up as soon as I get more reviews. It seems like there are a lot of awesome people who do review mine so thank you! I gave a shout out to Kai's Dragon last time so I'd like to thank Foggy Brains who must have to be moi best friend. Ha! I'm beating you at reviews Steph! Anyways I hope you guys like it! AND I'M MAKING A NEW CHAPTER FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! It isn't the next, it's the one after!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Kilala landed smoothly on the ground. They were just outside of Kaede's place.

Inuyasha quickly slung Kagome's frail body over his shoulder and rushed towards Kaede. They had finally made it.

Kikyou's younger sister looked like she had seen a ghost once she laid eyes on Kagome. It sure looked like the miko was one.

"Oh my poor Osanago! Quickly Inuyasha. We must tend to her wounds immediately."

The hanyou did as he was told. He went inside Kaede's place and put Kagome gently on a straw bed.

"Is she still alive?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah. Is she going to be okay?"

"It depends on the infection. If it is too bad she might not survive."

"But she has to live!" Inuyasha growled.

"Do you know how she was injured Inuyasha?" The old priestess said, trying to change the subject.

"How the hell should I know? I wasn't there to witness it!"

"INUYASHA CLAM DOWN!" Kaede screamed.

All the commotion caused Kagome to stir painfully. She rolled over onto the hip that was highly infected. She let out a murmured cry of help. Inuyasha sprang over to the wound.

He sniffed it. The wound might need more than Kaede's medical practices. But he would let her decide. Kagome's life now rested in Kaede's hands.

Kagome's mouth began to tremble. The pain was increasing every second. Her whole body began to shake. Kagome started to convulse again.

Her eyes opened violently. Her pupils rolled into the back of their sockets. Kagome's eyelids were moving on and off of her eyeballs so fast it looked like they would fall off.

"Inuyasha. Quick, go get some water and a cloth!"

The hanyou sprinted towards Kaede's remedies. He found a soft cloth and went outside to get some water. He saw Sango sitting on the ground beside Kilala. She looked bored to death.

Several veins popped out of Inuyasha's head. He opened his mouth to give her hell, but screams that could only be Kagome's came from Kaede's hut. He moistened the cloth and ran inside.

"UUUUUUHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Kagome!"

He went directly to her side. He took the cloth and swept away the cold sweat that poured out of her forehead.

Inuyasha's touch seemed to some how clam her down. Her eyes stopped moving wildly around and her mouth stopped trembling.

Kagome finally seemed peaceful in her terrible sleep.

Kaede went over to Kagome's injured hip. She bent down to get a closer look. Inuyasha saw a look of concern cross the old miko's face.

She placed a withered finger beside it. Kaede noticed that the skin was blue and purple. It didn't look good, not at all.

She stood back up and faced Inuyasha. She looked at him directly in the eye and told him what she thought.

"I don't know if my practices will work on her injury. If you could Inuyasha, could you help me clean all the pus out. Then I'll bandage it up. That's the best I can do. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

Inuyasha hung his head low. Lower than he had ever done. He felt more guilty about Kagome than he had while they were at the waterfall. The hanyou went back outside.

Sango was still there. This time he would give her hell.

"Why the fuck are you just sitting there? Kagome needs our help!"

"I can't bare to see Kagome's condition. And I'm waiting for Miroku."

At that precise moment the monk came walking through the trees. He walked up to Sango.

A few seconds later all that could be hear on the quiet countryside was the demon slayer's hand hitting Miroku across the face. He was at it again.

"QUIT FONDLING ME!"

"I was just saying hi."

"Pervert."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome needs our help."

The two stopped bickering and went inside.

After Inuyasha cleaned Kagome's wound, Kaede came up with the only solution of how Kagome would survive.

"Inuyasha. You must take Kagome to her time. The people there, from what I've heard from Kagome, will be able to help her."

Inuyasha nodded his head, picked up Kagome, and left to hunt out the well.


	9. At your hospital bed

_**Note: Yay 40 reviews! A big shout out to Kai's Dragon again- YOU'RE MY 40TH REVIEWER! -**claps hands**- Anyways this is my 9th chapter I wrote it during English class because I was bored. The next chapter is for you guys! So keep those reviews coming. Hope you like this one! Bye- bye for now!**_

Inuyasha stopped when he reached the old well. He looked down into it. Carefully the hanyou placed one foot inside, then another.

He entered the well. It felt like time itself froze.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed towards the future. 500 years ahead. They left the past behind. Now they had different problems to deal with.

The hanyou and the miko landed on the other side of the well. As soon as Inuyasha's feet touched the ground, Kagome began to convulse again.

"Oh shit!"

He quickly rushed out of the shrine to find Kagome's mother. She was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha would have to take Kagome to the 'hospital' himself. But he didn't know where that was.

A dust cloud rose up as Inuyasha sped over to the house. He went up to the door added on it with his fists as hard as he could.

From inside Inuyasha could hear people rushing to the door, a frantic looking women answered.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she saw her poor daughter hanging around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"What have you done to her?"

"She was injured. We need to get some help or she'll die. Dammit!"

Inuyasha saw Souta running towards them. Before Kagome's little brother could see anything, Ms. Higurashi closed the door.

"Quickly," she said. "Put her in the car. We'll take her to the hospital."

Inuyasha ran towards something red with circle-like things holding it up. There was a strong smell of gas and rubber floating around it. Inuyasha was going to study the car, but knew better.

Ms. Higurashi flung open the door and told Inuyasha to put Kagome inside the car.

He did as he was told then went inside himself.

"This is a... a..... a.... a.... car?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha was seated beside the window. He looked out of the clear thing. Without knowing that there was something protecting him from the outside, Inuyasha tried to stick his head out the window.

His head struck the glass and almost shattered it.

"Ah! That hurt. What is that clear thing?"

If Kagome was awake she would have been laughing her head off at what Inuyasha had just done. But she wasn't awake. And for all Inuyasha knew, she was dying.

The hanyou ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her affectionately. She couldn't die on him. Kagome had become his life, his soul.

Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and looked out the clear thing called a 'window'.

Concrete buildings and other houses flew by as the car drove on.

Inuyasha's eyes began to spin. He was getting very dizzy from the passing structures.

A big white building with many windows rose up in front of them. The car stopped.

They were at the hospital.

Ms. Higurashi pulled out a baseball cap and told Inuyasha to put it on to cover up his ears.

The hanyou picked Kagome up and walked into the big white building.

Inuyasha covered his eyes with a clawed hand. It was really bright in there.

Ms. Higurashi went up to the desk and told the nurse that it was an emergency. She came back and told them that Kagome should be sent in right away.

Inuyasha, with the miko on his back, along with her mother, walked up to the huge sliding doors. The hanyou jumped when they closed behind them.

Five people, clad in all white uniforms, took Kagome off of Inuyasha. He began to growl, but was silenced when Kagome started to convulse again.

"Put her in ward 3! Quick now!" one of the nurses said.

Inuyasha stood there as they moved Kagome away.

A tear fell down his cheek. He had no idea where she was going, or what they were going to do with her.

-----------------Later on-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours since Kagome had been taken away.

Inuyasha sat on a white cushioned chair and rested his face in his hands.

The hanyou's ears stood up when he heard a nurse walking towards them.

"You can come and see her now."

Dragging his feet heavily, he walked into Kagome's hospital room.

After they were at Kagome's side, Inuyasha pulled up something with four metal legs and something soft on top that Kagome's mom called a 'stool'.

The miko looked well.

The machines in the room were bugging Inuyasha's ears. He was going to start complaining about them, but decided no to. It might wake Kagome.

As the time passed Inuyasha listened to Ms. Higurashi's stories about her daughter. He often blushed whenever she mentioned something that Kagome had said about him.

"Oh she talks about you and her little adventures all the time."

Inuyasha turned his head. Kagome really did care about him, maybe as much as he cared about her? He didn't know.

The hours flew by on the clock.

A doctor came in through the door. Inuyasha turned around to see what he had to say.

A guilty expression crossed his face.

That said it all.


	10. Kagome's dream

**_Note: _**Okay so here's the chapter that I made for the reviewing people. My story is turning out really good so far. The next chapter is going to be longer than usual. I think I'll start making them longer because for some odd reason I come up with better ideas. This chapter has been sitting on my bedroom floor for about a week so I'm really happy about putting it up. Well here's the story!!! Enjoy!!!

Kagome's dream 

It was night. She was walking down a dark back alley. A cloud of fog silently rolled in. It wrapped itself completely over Kagome's ankles. She looked down and realized that it was only the fog, even though it felt like a snake coiling tightly around her.

The fog thickened rapidly. Within no time Kagome couldn't figure out where she was. All she knew about her location was that she was in the dark, damp back alley.

'How typical,' she thought. 'I must be in some cheesy horror movie or something... ha.'

A full moon gave light to the city. But it was of no help to Kagome in the thickening fog. Kagome felt totally helpless in her situation.

The quiet hum of cars and other automobiles on the busier streets echoed around in the alley. A gentle, but wispy wind began to slither around. It was creeping Kagome out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I can't see anything. Please help me."

The only answer Kagome got- nothing. It was dead silent. Nobody was or had been around to hear her plea of help. She felt deserted.

A noise behind her broke the dreaded silence. Kagome swung around quickly trying to see who it was. But the fog wasn't going to clear any time soon. It didn't help the situation much.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

A shadowed figure emerged from behind Kagome. It stretched out one of it's clawed hands and placed it firmly over her mouth. The miko turned around violently and looked directly into her teaser's eyes. They were amber.

But they weren't Inuyasha's.

They were Sesshomaru's!

"Eeeek!"

The claws dug into Kagome's face. They drew blood quickly because they were so sharp. This made the miko become rather dizzy.

Sesshomaru was back to get her.

'This can't be happening,' she thought.

Oh, but it was.

Kagome fainted.

--------------------------Recap---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ripped Naraku to shreds. His eyes were blood red and darting everywhere wildly. He came up to Kagome and cut her with his sharp claws. She let out a cry of pain. The hanyou ran off.

"Inuyasha come back!"

Sango put an arm on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay. Inuyasha always returns."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Lets get back to Kaede's and fix that wound," Sango suggested.

"Kay."

The demon slayer helped Kagome up. It looked like her friend was more concerned about Inuyasha than her own health.

Kagome's legs buckled, then she fell back down to the ground. She wouldn't be able to walk to Kaede's.

"Kilala!"

The cat yokai grew bigger and went over to Kagome and Sango. After the miko and demon slayer were securely on Kilala, Miroku and Shippou hopped aboard.

A bloodstain in the grass was the only thing that they left behind.

The four friends were almost there when something rammed into Kilala's side.

Ridding on two dragon yokai, sat Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jacken.

"Give me the miko!" Inuyasha's older brother demanded.

"Never!" Sango shot back.

Sesshomaru pulled on the reins that hung from the dragon yokai's mouths. The two creatures turned and rammed into Kilala again. The force of the attack knocked Kagome off of the cat yokai.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed.

The injured miko fell onto the dragon demons. Sesshomaru pulled on the reins again, and left Kagome's worried friends behind.

------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome could feel rope cutting into the soft skin on her wrists and on her feet. She was tied up. She opened her eyes and met Sesshomaru's as they bore into her.

"Let me go!"

"You will only talk when spoken to. I will not tolerate you talking out of line. Any time you do I will tighten these ropes," he bent over and grasped onto them, "Like this."

A drop of blood fell silently onto the scales and fur of the demon yokai. They still must be up in the air. Kagome was dying to find out what Inuyasha's older brother wanted with her. She took the chance of being injured by the ropes.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Don't talk out of order!"

"Baka!"

Sesshomaru's eyes began to blaze. It looked like the very center of them were flames.

Instead of doing what he threatened to do, Sesshomaru hit Kagome across the face with his claws.

"Stupid human."

Kagome turned her head away from the voice's owner. A tear rolled down her face. She could taste the warm blood from the wound as it poured into her mouth. Kagome tried to seal it out, but the crack between her upper and lower lip let it flow as it willed.

Her face had swelled up. It looked like a giant peach with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. Kagome looked around and found the little girl called Rin, staring at her. She didn't look concerned at all. 'Poor child, she must have witnessed so much violence in her life already,' Kagome thought.

The miko almost fell off the demon yokai as they landed on the ground. Sesshomaru picked her up and through Kagome to the ground in front of him. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She couldn't keep them back any longer. Kagome wept openly.

"Stupid worthless human," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome thought that she was going to die at the hands of the demon. She didn't care anymore about what he would do. She began to speak.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You're wasting your energy on me! Inuyasha will come. Just you wait!"

"Ha Ha Ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Inuyasha is nothing but a stupid half-breed! He could never take on my awesome power. Never!"

"Leave Inuyasha alone! You baka! He doesn't want anything to do with you so just go away!" Kagome screamed, her clenched fists were making the rope dig into her sensitive skin.

Sesshomaru was really pissed off.

"I told you not to speak out of order you stupid human!"

The demon raised his claws. Kagome shrieked as they ripped the skin open at her hip several times.

Sesshomaru untied the injured miko and threw her into a near by clearing. Then he went and hid behind some bushes.

The pain was just too great for Kagome to handle. The world seemed to grow black. Then a red object came into view. It was Inuyasha!

------------------------------End of recap-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat straight up. She almost flung herself out of the hospital bed. Inuyasha rushed to her side.

She looked at him for several minutes.

Inuyasha embraced Kagome in a hug. Now they would both hear the doctor's news.


	11. A new twist

_**Okay here's the next chapter! I am so friggin sorry for keeping you waiting there were some difficulties and I couldn't update until recently. I probably lost some of my reviewers interests but hopefully this next chapter will bring them back. It is the start of my longer chapters and I hope you enjoy it! Bye bye for now!**_

"Ah Ms. Higurashi, you're awake," the doctor said.

Kagome looked at the doctor. She realized that she was wrapped around Inuyasha's arms. They departed quickly. Each other's face was turning bright pink and red with embarrassment. Kagome smiled nervously and waited intently for the doctor's results about her leg.

The doctor walked over to Kagome's mom then announced the miko's condition.

"Well the infection was bad. The other doctors figure that if that young fellow at her bedside hadn't brought her here, she might have lost her leg." He let the news soak in and spoke again. "Kagome will need to stay off it for a couple of weeks. She lost so blood that we had to give her a blood transplant." The doctor shoved his hand in his pocket and produced a white bottle.

"She will need to take these. Two to three every day until she can walk again."

"Thank you doctor," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The doctor bowed and left the room. Everyone was silent. Inuyasha was so glad that Kagome survived. He looked at Kagome and quickly turned away once he saw that she had been looking at him.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she said.

"Feh. It was nothing."

Mrs. Higurashi figured that the two needed some time alone. She picked up her purse and left. She had to go pay the medical bills and get some painkillers for her daughter.

Once she left and closed the door, Kagome attempted to get up and move around. She wiggled out of the tight bed sheets and swung her legs over the side. The leg that was connected to her injured hi, hit the metal railing that was protecting her from falling off. Kagome cried out in pain.

"You should be more careful wench."

"Hey don't call me that! Baka!"

"Well I'm not the one hurting myself," Inuyasha growled.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

Kagome's hand balled up into fists at her side.

"Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

After Inuyasha recovered from the attack he wanted sweet, sweet revenge. But the hanyou didn't have a cold enough heart to hurt Kagome.

"What did you do that for?"

"You're such a loser," she sighed.

Inuyasha was about to make another remark when he saw a scarlet color emerge from the side of Kagome's hospital gown. He watched as it grew bigger. Kagome finally noticed it when her hip began to feel wet.

Her pupils widened with horror. Kagome began to scream frantically.

"It's not supposed to do that!"

"Calm down Kagome."

Inuyasha placed his claws on the gown and carefully cut a square hole in it so he could get to the bandage.

He removed it and studied the wound. A grunt escaped the hanyou's mouth. The doctors didn't do such a good job at sealing it up. The blood stopped for a minute. Inuyasha got a good look at it.

"Hmmm. I know what to do."

The hanyou took one of his razor sharp claws and made a small cut on his hand. He took some of the blood and placed it on Kagome's wound.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Shut up wench."

The blood, once it fell inside the gapping gash, began to heal Kagome's wound instantly. The skin started to reform and was filling up the hole. The bleeding had stopped and began to dry on the gown and on Kagome's skin. The hip was almost healed when the doctor came through the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The man ran towards Kagome and swatted Inuyasha away from her.

"Look what you did........oh"

He set his eyes upon the healing process and looked quite amazed. His eyes were almost bulging out of the doctor's head.

"Well I guess you can go now Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome swung her legs over the bed and began to walk. Her steps were wobbly at first, then they elevated back to normal. She placed one foot in front of the other and slowly, carefully made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed her school uniform off of a coat hanger and went inside. She closed the door behind her.

Kagome came back out when she finished.

The scar tissue was itching like crazy. It was becoming red and swollen more and more as Kagome's nails dug into the soft skin. Inuyasha saw this and began to scold Kagome.

"Stop that! It's going to open again."

The miko grabbed her hand and placed it away from her hip.

"Can we get out of here now? This place is full of funny smells," Inuyasha complained.

"Yes let's go."

They walked out the and into the bright hallway. The lights bothered the hanyou's eyes once again. They saw clusters of people packed into the hallway. They came upon a sign that said "office."

Kagome dragged Inuyasha down the winding hallway until they came into a room with the sliding doors. Inuyasha remembered it and knew that they were in the right place.

Kagome spotted her mom and ran over to her. Mrs. Higurashi looked very surprised to see her daughter already running. She must be a quick healer, she thought.

"Hi mom! Can you take Inuyasha and I back to the house?"

"Okay Kagome."

Mrs. Higurashi sat up and walked over to the desk. She signed Kagome out and told the nurse that her daughter was fine and ready to go home. The nurse logged onto the computer and signed Kagome out. She plastered a cheesy smile on her face and told Mrs. Higurashi she could go.

They bowed and Kagome's mom walked back to her daughter and Inuyasha.

The hanyou helped Kagome up and walked away. Inuyasha's brushed someone else's as they passed by. The person turned around and immediately recognized Kagome.

Inuyasha knew the pathetic boy. It was no other than the annoying Hojo.

He looked at Inuyasha and paid no attention to the hanyou at Kagome's side. He began to flirt with her as soon as his mouth opened.

"Hi Kagome! Fancy seeing you here, are you ill or something?"

Kagome looked like she wasn't going to answer any time soon so Inuyasha thought he would for her.

"Beat it!"

A confused look crossed Hojo's face. He looked at Inuyasha and saw a deadly glint in his eyes. He turned away and looked at Kagome, but she had this "I agree with him,' look in her eyes.

"But I-."

Kagome and Inuyasha ignored the annoying Hojo and walked right past him. They went out the front sliding doors with a big EXIT sign plastered on it. Inuyasha still wasn't used to them and jumped again.

Kagome began to giggle. Inuyasha sure hadn't heard that for a while. Kagome stopped and her and the hanyou headed towards the car with Mrs. Higurashi waiting patiently inside.

Kagome opened the door and signaled for Inuyasha to get in. He put half of his body inside and scrunched his nose up because of the rubber smell.

Kagome got in and sat in the middle seat beside Inuyasha, who was positioned beside the window. He wasn't planning on replaying what had happened the last time he was in this car thing.

"It stinks in here."

"Oh you'll get used to it," Kagome assured.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms.

"Feh."

Kagome had put up with the hanyou for some time now. She couldn't stant it when Inuyasha said 'feh.' Kagome took her hand and hit the hanyou on the back of the head.

Since Inuyasha was looking out the window and the back of his head was facing Kagome when she slapped him, his face was forced to smash into the glass again.

"God damn it!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned around in the front seat.

"Watch your language young man," she scolded.

The car stopped moving. Kagome shoved Inuyasha playfully out of the window view so she could see her house. It stood there like it was waiting for her arrival.

Kagome slid across the seat to the door and opened it. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and helped him out since he still wasn't used to it.

Kagome walked up to the door and opened it. Souta was there and greeted her with open arms. She hugged her little brother and walked in with Inuyasha behind her. The hanyou walked past Souta and hit him on the head.

The little boy hit Inuyasha back and they broke out play fighting. Kagome rolled her eyes, but couldn't help laughing.

"I'm going to pack up, I'll be right back. Then we'll go back and visit Sango and the others."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied. He was too busy fighting with Souta to answer Kagome properly.

The miko packed some bandages, pain killers, ramen noodles, and of course some chocolate for her friends. Once she was finished she went back to Inuyasha to tell him that she was ready to go.

The hanyou was waiting for her at the door. He sat up and went outside knowing that Kagome would be out soon.

She stepped out of the house and they walked towards the shrine.

The doors creaked as Kagome opened them. She closed them behind Inuyasha and got ready to jump into the bone eater's well. She wrapped her hands securely around the straps on her big yellow backpack.

Kagome was startled when Inuyasha grabbed her arm. He nodded his head to show that they were going down together. They jumped into the well.

White and blue lights filled the well as they went back to the Sengoku Jidai.

The light began to fade as they neared the end of their journey. Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the well.

The weather was warm and the sun wasn't too bright either. That brought back a memory of the hospital lights to Inuyasha. He shuddered and helped Kagome up.

"So where are the others?" she asked. Kagome didn't remember because she had been passed out at the time.

"They're at Kaede's."

"Okay."

Kagome started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Hey wench. You're going the wrong way!"

Kagome's fists were clenched at her sides. She turned around with fire in her eyes and began to argue with Inuyasha yet again.

"My name is Kagome! And you know that!"

"Feh."

More anger swelled up in the pit of her stomach. She had kept it in her for so long. Now her legs were beginning to shake. The injury on her hip started to hurt. Kagome's legs buckled and she fell.

She sat on the ground as Inuyasha came up to her and asked if she was alright. He held out a clawed hand and helped Kagome up.

In silence they walked into the forest towards Kaede's village.

--------------------------------------Later on---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now late in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set and the air was colder. A chilly breeze swept through the land. The leaves on the trees were turning color. It was mid-September by now.

Kagome inhaled the nice fall air and let it out with a long sigh. She was feeling much better now. If Inuyasha hadn't done what he did, she would still be cooped up in the hospital room like a chicken.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Kagome not realizing that he did so walked right into him. He turned around and Kagome could tell that something was up.

They reached the edge of the forest and set eyes upon the village that Kaede lived in.

No one was walking around. There were no cooking fires and it was dead silent. Kagome gasped and looked towards Inuyasha.

"I smell blood."

They ran towards Kaede's place. Kagome noticed that the curtain that was used as a door was ripped completely off. The walls looked like they were pushed in a little bit. She looked around and saw that the same had been done to the rest of the shelters.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they ran inside of it. Kagome knew that they were preparing for the worst.

The hut was empty. The only thing inside of it was a tipped over bowl and an almost invisible drop of blood on the floor.

"W-w-what happened?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He walked around and sniffed the air.

Like the silence in her dream, it fell upon them.

Inuyasha finally talked. He only muttered one chilling word:

"Naraku."


	12. Naraku's place

_**Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting! Well this chapter is going to be a filler but it's a very important filler at that. Just to let you know ahead of time that there will be a huge fight scene about 3 chapters long! So now if you really desire you can submit some more things that you would like to be in them. Well that's about all I have to say for now... oh but there is. To anyone who didn't know about this "contest" that I was having let me explain: Okay, first of all I'm making this really long fight scene and I thought that since it's Halloween pretty soon that I'd pick my favorite idea that someone gave me and put it in my story. It doesn't have to be something about fighting, it can be anything you want or can think of. So there's how the "contest" goes. I will stop this by next week because that's when I'll probably start writing that chapter with the ideas in it. So anyways I hope you guys have I great Halloween, I know I will! Bye-bye for now!**_

A dark haze covered the ruins of an ancient castle.

A powerful force had damaged several places; the only parts still intact were the throne area, the dinning hall, and most of the dungeon that was in contact with both of them.

The village that had once surrounded it was now ablaze by fire. It was whipped completely out. No humans walked around at all, just like Kaede's village.

A demon aura was clearly visible around the castle. There was a sickening green glow mixing in with the haze making it impossible for anyone to see it.

So that's exactly why Naraku chose this place.

Sitting in the throne area, propped up in a tall chair with a velvet cushion and crested with jewels, Naraku was waiting impatiently for Kagura to bring up one of his prisoners.

At his feet lay a human being who was badly injured. He was begging Naraku to spare his life, but Naraku had other plans.

There was a whip placed firmly in his hand. He swung it in the air and whipped the helpless human until he fell to the side and began shaking violently.

"P-p-please, Naraku, spare me my life. I'll do anything you want me to."

The coward raised an eyebrow. An evil thought suddenly came to mind. He could always use a human slave to fulfill his every need. He scowled at the thought and a sly smile planted itself on his lips.

"If that's what you want. Now tell me before I send you off. Are there any other survivors?"

The thought of having even more slaves pleased him greatly. First he would make them rebuild the ancient castle, then cold heartedly murder them one by one for his entertainment.

The injured human lifted his head so he could look Naraku in the eyes and speak truthfully.

"No Master Naraku, I believe there aren't any others that I know of."

"Very well. Are there any near by villages?"

The man stood up, but fell back down when Naraku's whip landed squarely on his back.

"T-there was one, but it was destroyed many years ago by a storm."

Naraku stroked his chin. He wouldn't be having any fun for a while.

He was starring off into space at some sick twisted fantasy, when the human interrupted his thoughts.

"Um. Is there anything else you wish of me?"

Naraku slammed his fists down on the arms of the chair violently. He looked at the damned human and was about to murder him but thought twice about it.

"No. That's all."

"W-where would you like me to go?" the human stuttered out of fear.

"Go to the dungeon where I have my prisoners. If you even think about releasing them I'll have your head put upon this staff." Naraku pointed to a gold colored staff that looked exactly like Miroku's, except it wasn't.

"Yes Master Naraku."

The terrified human stood up, bowed respectfully and walked towards the dungeon like he was expected to.

Once he left, Naraku sat in his chair with a bland look on his face. He began to tap his fingers on the jewel embedded arms of the chair. Suddenly he whirled around and came face to face with the demon that had been eavesdropping on the conversation he had been having with the slave.

"Kagura," he hissed.

The wind demon had a shocked look on her face. It was mainly because he hadn't sensed her presence until just recently, unlike he usually did.

"So Naraku I see your senses are a little bit off today, aren't they?" she said with a sly smile plastered on her lips.

"And what do you want?"

The wind demon's scarlet eyes had an evil glint in them for just a second, but she hid it before Naraku could see. She had really been hiding behind him because, Kagura, like usual, was planning to destroy him some how.

"Nothing. _Master _Naraku."

"Still trying to kill me Kagura? You'll have to do better than that. Oh and just remember that if you kill me, you are also killing yourself."

Kagura took a step back and stared at the ground.

"I'm not stupid," he said in a cold, dead-serious voice.

Kagura, feeling at loss of words, decided to change the subject.

"So what will you do now that Inuyasha knows that he hasn't killed you?"

Naraku just began to laugh wickedly like he did most of the time.

"Taunt him a little bit with his missing friends. Then when he comes to the rescue I'll take away that young girl that's always at his side. It looks like he has fallen for that pathetic human."

"So you're just going to take away the girl?" she asked.

"Oh it's far more than just that. I'm taking away his moral support. His heart will be broken too. And without his friends he won't have anyone to help kill him. Kikyou doesn't look like she wants to help him so that makes everything perfect."

"What will you do with the girl once you catch her?"

"I'll force her to seek out the rest of the Shikon jewel shards for me. And once I'm done that she'll be of no use to me... unless," Naraku stroked his chin like he had done earlier and finished what he was saying. " If Inuyasha survives I will make him remember great loss by wedding that girl."

Kagura almost chocked on her spit at the statement that Naraku had just made. Did he really think she would so willingly give herself up to him?

With the knowledge that Kagura had of previous battles with Kagome, she learnt that she was good fighter, and a good one at that.

Naraku glared at the wind demon.

"What's so funny?"

"She won't let that happen, you know?"

"Not if I dangle her friends lives under her nose."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Kagura immediately regretted asking the question as the poisonous words flowed out of Naraku's mouth.

"Then Kanna will have to get me her soul."

Kagura turned around. She couldn't even bear some of Naraku's doings. The newest had to be the most twisted thing he could come up with. She couldn't let him rape such a pure soul as Kagome's.

Naraku didn't realize that the wind demon was already half way out the door, headed into another room, when he spoke again.

"Go get Kanna."

"She isn't here Master Naraku," Kagura lied.

"God damn it where is she then?" he demanded as he slammed his fists into the arms of the chair, thus drawing blood, but he didn't care.

"I don't know."

"Of course you know Kagura. I can see it in your eyes. Get Kanna now or I will kill you."

"Go ahead at least I won't be around to watch you wound some one's soul, so sick and cruelly as you intend to do."

Naraku didn't respond to her commented. He just sat up and walked away.

"Damn right," she muttered under her breath.

The wind yokai went into the other room in search of her older sister. (Yes Kanna is older than Kagura) She had to run away or hide.

The white haired girl was sitting on a tipped over chair. Her eyes darted over her prized soul-stealing mirror. Kanna placed a finger on the delicate glass to wipe away a fingerprint, but stopped when she heard Kagura entering.

"Kanna go hide somewhere."

The soulless girl, who was one of very few words, actually spoke.

"No. I cannot."

Kagura just shook her head and tried to pick up her older sister. Kanna felt the wind yokai's body go numb for a moment as Naraku's whip found Kagura's back.

"At least some one is loyal to me."

---------

The human limped his way towards the dungeon area. He stopped once he came upon a small pit. It was dug about ten feet into the earth and was nearly seven feet wide. Bars were embedded into the ground at the base of the hole so the prisoners could escape.

A lantern was fastened to the wall beside him so he could monitor the prisoners just incase there was talk or any attempts made of escaping.

Besides the area where the prisoners were, it was very dark and gloomy. There were no windows at all and it felt very damp. There was also a strong smell of mold, which smelt really normal in a place like this.

The human also noticed that there were chains and cuffs attached to the walls. There was a ball and chain visible on the floor too. The man's eyes darted all around the rest of the room, but found no other holding objects.

He took the candle that was given to him by Naraku and put the flame to the wick on the lantern. It lit up the entire room.

The light caused something to stir in the pit.

The noise scared the man and he jumped about two feet into the air.

"W-w-who's down there?"

Several other noises could be heard.

"Hey! Is anyone up there?" someone called.

"Yes. I'm one of Naraku's slaves. Who are you?"

"So now the dirty bastard has slaves," a different, feminine voice said.

"Please don't say that, he might hear you."

"Oh who cares about Naraku? Now what's your real name?" the firt voice that the man heard called back yet again.

"I-I can't remember actually. What's yours?"

"I'm Miroku."

"I'm Sango," came the feminine voice again.

"And I'm Shippou," a new voice popped in.

"Are there any others?"

"Yes Lady Kaede and Kilala the cat yokai," Sango said. "They're not here though. Kilala left to go get help and Naraku is using Kaede to tend to wounds if anyone attacks."

"Is that a kid down there with you?"

"Yes," This time it was Miroku who answered.

The man took the lantern off of the wall and shone it down into the pit so he could see the voice's owners.

He saw Sango who had her black battle suit on, Miroku with his purple robes, and Shippou who had his normal clothing with a bushy tail sticking out of his pants.

"Would you like some food? An unfamiliar voice to the man asked.

He turned around and saw a elderly women with white and red robes on, holding a tray full of food.

"Kaede!" Shippou called out.

The old miko looked into the pit. A smile crossed her withered face. She picked up most of the food and carefully placed it into the pit, trying hard not to spoil any.

Between mouthfuls of food Sango tried to speak.

"Hide somewhere. We'll be getting out of here soon Kaede and it would devastate everyone if you were injured when Inuyasha comes."

The man just stood there silent for a couple of minutes trying to digest what was going on. It was some time before he spoke again.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to escape. I'll get killed and so will all of you."

"Not if you get us out of here in time," Miroku stated.

The man went over to the wall and grabbed one of the chains. With all his remaining strength he pulled out the chain and placed it down in the pit.

"Hang on I got to get rid of these bars first."

They came out easily and so the man went back to the chain. He felt some one's grasp on the other end. Miroku's head popped up and he took over the man's job.

Shippou came up next, then finally Sango.

Once she finished dusting herself off she looked at her companions.

"We need to get our weapons now." She looked towards the man. "Do you know where they are?"

He nodded his head. "Yes right over there." He pointed into the direction of a small room.

Once they found their weapons they headed towards the door.

Halfway there they heard a loud noise like something was being tipped over. They all recognized the voice that they heard from the other room.

"Damn. It looks like Inuyasha is here sooner than I expected."


	13. The battle for life Part 1

Hi everybody! This is so awesome! I can't believe how far my story has come. Oh my god I have a really good new twist coming up in my story after the fighting I can't wait so I must tell you some of it: there is a new enemy. There that's all I can tell you otherwise I'll spill it all. Anyways here's just part one of the fight scene and I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for those reviews

cough **_I will be putting in the only story idea I have so far from kai's dragon unless I get more. Well keep those reviews coming. Bye-Bye._**

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived at Naraku's hiding place and were now attacking the ancient castle, trying to rescue their beloved friends who they knew where trapped somewhere inside.

The miko, who was standing behind Inuyasha as he attacked the crumbling walls, flinched when she heard an ear piercing scream rise from the castle. She knew that someone was in danger and quickly threw herself in front of the angry hanyou. He placed Tetesusaiga down and looked at Kagome thinking she was crazy.

"What the hell are you doing baka?"

"Didn't you hear that? I'll take Kilala around and find out who's in trouble."

"I'll go will you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll have to distract Naraku while I go see."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"SIT!"

Kagome ran towards the cat yokai and jumped upon her back. Kilala made a low growl in her throat when another scream came from the castle. She lifted her head and jumped into the air. Kagome scanned the openings in the castle to see if she could see anything. A quick flash of sliver that zipped by one of the openings caught her attention.

"Kilala go down there I think I saw something."

The cat yoakai obeyed. Running gracefully, she landed beside the castle. The hole that Kagome had seen the silver object was right in front of them. The miko stuck her head in but quickly withdrew it when the dangerous wind demon was standing right before her with only a wall to protect her from getting injured.

Kagome looked Kagura straight in the eyes. She braced herself for the attack. A hand rose to the bow and quiver on her back. Her hand froze in mid-flight when the wind yokai began to speak.

"No need to kill me priestess. I'll get killed eventually if Naraku isn't killed."

"What are you saying?"

"Kill Naraku and I will leave you alone forever. Not to mention that there's some jewel shards involved too."

"I didn't come here to kill Naraku or fall into your trap with bribes, Kagura. I came here to free my friends."

"Run away priestess, but it'll be your death if you don't."

Kagome just turned around and found another hole and entered it. The ruins smelled damp and there were no windows in this place. She couldn't see so the miko dug around in her big yellow backpack and found a small flashlight with new batteries. Kagome pushed the ON button but the light didn't show.

"Well I guess I can't use this."

She tossed the flashlight back in the bag and began to walk blindly around. She was about to step into the prisoner pit, but froze when she heard Kilala growl. She whirled around and ran towards the opening. She covered her eyes as the bright sun light intruded her vision.

Kilala growled again, this time it was louder and deeper than before. Kagome looked at the feline and turned around when she noticed that Kilala was staring at something behind her.

"Kilala what is it?"

Kagome parted the raven black hair that was covering one of her eyes to look at Kilala. She noticed that the cat yokai looked very angry and untrusting of whatever was behind her.

She turned around very slowly, her eyes widening at what they set upon. She stared in confusion at nothing.

There was nothing there, just the never ending beautiful scenery of Inuyasha's time.

"Huh?"

She turned back around and wondered what Kilala could've been looking at. She studied the feline thoughtfully trying to figure out what she was so upset about, but there was nothing that came to mind.

She walked over to the feline and began to scratch the delicate skin behind her ears. Kilala began to purr. She opened an eye to see if that thing was still behind Kagome.

And it was.

The miko quickly withdrew her hand from Kilala as if it was laced with acid.

"What is it now?"

She turned around yet again. This time, unlike the others, there was someone there. Kagome gasped as she saw who was standing behind her.

It was the white-haired girl she knew as Kanna.

------------------

Inuyasha blew another hole in the castle ruins and watched as the rubble flew everywhere. A cloud of dust rose up and quickly settled. Inuyasha could see four figures standing in the gap.

"Hey watch where you're aiming!"

"Shut up Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

The demon slayer ran up to her friend with Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede following close behind.

The hanyou looked puzzled at the lack of Kagome's presence.

"Hey where's Kagome?"

Sango looked around than answered Inuyasha's question. "She's-."

"So Inuyasha," a cold voice interrupted Sango, "I see you've managed to stumble upon my castle." The voice was coming from behind a pile of rubble.

"No need to hide Naraku. Come on show your _true_ self, or are you too scared?" the hanyou shot back.

Dressed in his baboon skin, Naraku stepped out, a smile clearly visible on his face. He walked up to Inuyasha and the others and quickly raised a hand to show that he meant no harm.

Shippou ran and tightly clutched onto the hanyou's leg. He didn't trust Naraku at all. His body went stiff when he saw Naraku's other hand reach for something hidden under the baboon skin.

Inuyasha, feeling Shippou's body go stiff, looked in the direction that he was looking in. He jumped back and just missed getting hit by a powerful swipe of Naraku's sword.

"I knew he had something up his sleeve," Sango said.

"When did you figure that out?" Inuyasha teased.

Naraku took another swipe at the hanyou, but was met with Tetesusaiga. He was so marveled at the sword's power, and hidden powers that it held. Then a plan came to mind. He had torn the hanyou away from his precious sword before, so why not again?

His thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha attacked him.

"Wind scar!"

Naraku jumped out of striking range. He began to laugh wickedly. He stopped and locked his eyes on the Tetesusaiga. Oh what a prize that would be, he thought.

Inuyasha was running towards his enemy, and was almost within stricking range again, when Naraku moved.

"Damn you coward!"

Naraku sat up in a tree and watched the hanyou shout out death threats at him. He began to laugh again, but it was cut off when Inuyasha jumped him from behind and severed his head completely off.

The body fell to the ground and disappeared and not a drop of blood fell on the grass.

"Damn. It was just another puppet!"

He turned around to find the others, when he came face to face with his older brother.

To be continued!


	14. The battle for life Part 2

Hey Hey! I didn't really get much reviews for the last chapter but that doesn't really matter. WHAT matters is, is that the next one after this is gonna be good and I already got a start on it. It'll be emotional and yes I will keep u in suspense because I feel evil right now. I'm trying to make it longer than my other ones, depending on the ideas. Anyways I'll put up the next chapter probably by the middle or the end of next week. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see u next time! Oh but before I go let me apologize for the length of this chapter. I know it's small but I really wanted to write the next chapter and I was busy with school stuff. So like always enjoy the chapter!!!

"Give me the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha."

"Feh. You'll never get it!"

The half brothers stared each other down, the signs of battle flowing through their eyes. It was going to be a close battle and they knew it.

The blanket of painful memories wrapped itself around Inuyasha's mind. It made the hanyou shudder as the warming pain settled in. But the blanket was lifted when he pushed it away with cold.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into slits and bared his teeth when he spoke.

"How could you do that to Kagome?"

Sesshomaru wasn't ready for that answer quite yet. He was expecting Inuyasha to start threatening him and telling him he couldn't have the fang. A rare smile crossed the demon's face. It was one that was caused by pleasant memories and it brought him tremendous joy to know that he was hurting his half brother with them. Sesshomaru's teeth were showing. They shone in the sunlight.

The quick flash of light off of the demon's teeth brought Inuyasha completely out of his memories. He began to rack his brains, trying to come up with a plan. He could either kill the demon, or not kill him and take the risk of losing Tetsusaiga. He chose the first idea, and carried out the plan.

"You'll pay with your life for what you out Kagome through!"

He quickly placed a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and pulled it in front of him, then prepared for battle.

"So you wish to challenge me?" the demon said in a sly, but bland voice. "I'll make sure you won't make it to see the next sunrise," and with that Sesshomaru charged towards Inuyasha.

Fang against Fang, the half brothers met each other at full force. Sparks flew everywhere and smoldered in the dry grass. They continued to do that until brown and black spots were now the mark of where the grass used to be.

Sesshomaru called on some of his strength and used it to strike Inuyasha.

The hanyou quickly raised Tetsusaiga to block the attack. He was thrown backwards a bit and left sliding marks in the soft ground. He rested the fang on his shoulder and glared at Sesshomaru for a second before he spoke. The words were harmless enough, but they did make the demon very angry, angrier than he already was.

"You weren't meant for Tetsusaiga. Isn't that obvious?"

Sesshomaru's fists clenched as his half brother made the petty comment. The fact that Tetsusaiga wasn't his still maddened him a great deal.

The demon narrowed his eyes until they were just slits on his face. The fearsome amber eyes turned red for a moment. He would have to keep his anger in check.

Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru was thinking and decided to take action.

He jumped up in the air and brought Tetsusaiga down on the ground.

"Wind scar!"

The demon was taken off guard and attempted to jump out of the way, but failed.

Inuyasha's attack caught him in the back. His skin tissue was ripped and there was now a triangular shape on the demon's back. He screamed as his deep-dark-red blood splattered everywhere.

Inuyasha cringed a little bit when he saw his half brother's body fat and muscles that were now exposed to everything.

Sesshomaru turned around and faced the hanyou.

"Is that the best you got?"

Inuyasha knew another challenge when he smelt one. He put the Tetsusaiga above his head and ran towards Sesshomaru.

Fang met Fang once again as the two continuously fought in a one on one locked battle.

Inuyasha pulled his fang away from Sesshomaru's and prepared to run it through the demon, but the demon's claws met Inuyasha first.

The razor sharp claws easily ripped through Inuyasha's skin. They just barely missed his beating heart.

Sesshomaru pulled them out just as fast as he had out them in. He watched as Inuyasha tried to scream, but he only managed to spit out a huge wad of fresh blood.

The hanyou jumped back and stuck the Tetsusaiga down into the soft soil. He bent down and put his hands on his legs and began breathing heavily. It was just all the fighting that was wearing him out. He watched as Sesshomaru did the same thing.

After about fifteen minutes the demon finally decided to open his mouth.

"So half brother I see you weaken quite easily."

"Feh. You shouldn't be talking."

The hanyou stood back up and steadied himself for another attack from Sesshomaru.

The demon came charging with great speed – his injuries not slowing him down at all.

Inuyasha thought quickly and jumped behind the demon, catching him off guard yet again. He took Tetsusaiga and brought it to Sesshomaru's neck. He froze instantly and took in a quick breath.

"Go now Sesshomaru, with some dignity, or die at the blade of Tetsusaiga."

"Why do you give me a choice?"

"Because," and that was all Inuyasha was planning to say.

"Hmmmmm."

Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga back and let the demon decide his fate. He chose life and started to walk away. He was just about fifteen feet away, when he turned around.

"Next time we meet only one of us will survive. No one will help you. Speaking of helpers, where's your wench?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened with the realization that Kagome still hadn't come back. He looked towards Sesshomaru and turned around and began running.

"Kagome where are you?"


	15. Moonlight loss

Hello! Sorry again for the length of my last chapter. I would like to thank Frances- who gave me a wonderful review!! And I would also like to thank Kai's Dragon(once again), dolphinfreak, and of course Steph (foggybrains,)you guys have basically reviewed all of my chapters thank you so much! Anyways this chapter is going to be sad just as a warning........ I'm going to leave you in wonder at the start because it fits in really well with what I'm doing. This chapter is going to be longer than my other ones, even if it doesn't seem like it, it is. So I'll let you read the newest chapter I hope you enjoy it!

Kagome was in shock.

The soulless girl stood in front of her, mirror pointed in her direction. She knew what the little girl wanted.

"Kilala go get help."

She put a hand up to pet the cat yokai's head, but found that it wasn't there. She heard a growl and saw Kilala running towards Kanna, teeth bared, ready to rip the girl to shreads.

Kagome's hopes rose really high, but fell just like that they fell tremendously when Kilala was blown back when she tried to get through a barrier that Kanna put up.

The miko felt sorry for the cat yokai at it continued to try to get at Kanna. When she realized that Kilala was on the verge of passing out, she had seen enough.

"Stop it."

The feline obeyed. Kagome walked over and petted her head. It might be the very last time for all she knew. Kagome stood up and whispered into her delicate ears.

"Go now. If you want to help me go find Inuyasha and the others and bring them back here."

The cat yokai nodded her head to show that she understood what Kagome said, and ran off on the wind as fast as she could.

Kagome watched Kilala a few moments more before she turned around again in the direction of Kanna.

The white haired girl just stood there and stared back at Kagome. She made no move and wasn't going to. She didn't need to. The mirror would do all the dirty work for her.

"W-what do you want?" Kagome asked

Kanna didn't answer. She just turned the mirror so Kagome could see herself in it.

Here I am again, helpless, Kagome thought. Why does this always happen to me? I've become way too dependent on Inuyasha. I can do this on my own. I hope.

Kanna's mirror was now completely focused on Kagome.

The miko could feel her powers being sucked into the mirror.

Yeah right. I can never do anything on my own. What was I thinking running off on my own like that?

A pink aura was now glowing off of her.

Oh no she's going to take my soul away! I can't let her do that! Kagome said in her mind. She slowly turned around and tried to get away. She could feel the pull of the mirror fading a little as she ran behind a pile of rubble.

Kagome hugged her knees tightly and began rocking back and forth, trying to calm herself down. There had to be some way to escape.

From Kanna's position she still stood there motionless. Then the unforgettable voice that could only belong to Naraku echoed in her mind.

"Go on Kanna. Go get me her soul. Hurry now."

As he ended his speech, Kanna put one foot in front of the other and slowly walked towards her victim, her hands firmly on her mirror. She could now hear Kagome talking to herself from a pile of rubble. Slowly, quietly, Kanna inched closer, like a cat stalking it's prey.

She was going to sneak attack Kagome, but made one grave mistake. As she was walking closer and closer, Kanna stepped on a twig. It made a loud CRUNCH noise.

From behind the pile of rubble, Kagome lifted her head away from her knees when she heard the noise. She quickly stood up. Much to her luck the pile was taller than she was. Kagome played with her luck and began running away as fast as she could.

Ideas quickly came to Kagome's mind. She had to choose one and figure out how to get away with her life, but in this case her soul.

What am I going to do? She asked herself.

No plan came to mind, if there were any. They were suddenly ripped away when the priestess tripped on a chunk of the castle's foundation, and fell roughly on the ground.

"Ow."

She stood back up and checked herself for any serious injuries.

"It's just a scraped knee."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw that Kanna hadn't caught up yet. She took advantage of the time that was left. She took the backpack off and lowered it to the ground. Then she began rummaging around until she found a bandage.

Kagome applied it to her injured knee quickly, then closed her big yellow backpack and swung it back on her back. She checked for Kanna again and continued to run. She went around several chunks of splintered wood and rubble.

Kagome neared a corner on the outside of the castle. She noticed that there was a tree near it.

I can climb it and go on the roof as a hiding spot. She planned.

Kagome picked up her speed and ran towards it. Once she got there she rested he body up against the big trunk. She looked over her shoulder again to check for Kanna, she wasn't following.

"Something's up."

She turned her head back around.

"Eeeeep," was all that escaped Kagome's mouth when she saw the soulless girl standing in front of her.

"N-no!"

She began to back up as Kanna stepped forward.

The back of Kagome's foot hit a root that was sticking out of the ground. She fell down onto the ground hard. The miko tried to get up, but her sleeve was stuck on a razor sharp piece of rubble.

Kanna advanced on her trapped victim. She pointed the mirror towards Kagome. Her face full of fear could be seen in it.

Kagome could feel her soul being torn away from her. In a last attempt to get saved she did the only thing that could come to mind.

The silence of the land was shattered completely when Kagome screamed violently one single word.

"INUYASHA!"

----------------------------------

The day was coming to a slow end. A beautiful sunset fell upon the land. Reds, yellows, and purples of all sorts lined the darkening sky. There were a few clouds forming, thus giving it a magical look.

There was a slight breeze. It gently swept over the leaves and grass, making them look like they were being hypnotized by some unseen object.

The air temperature was cooling off a bit. Every night seemed to get colder. Dew began to form on the grass and sparkled in the remaining light that the sun gave off.

The land was so peaceful. The peace though, was broken quickly as a quick blur of red and silver zipped by. The leaves on the trees shook violently, some even falling off from the speed of the blur.

Inuyasha was running as fast as his legs would let him. He had to find Kagome. She was probably still at the castle in some sort of deep trouble.

I should've gone back after and got her, how could I be so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, the hanyou cursed himself in his thoughts and continued on.

The castle was about ten miles away still. Inuyasha knew if he didn't hurry something bad might happen. His instincts assured him of that.

It was getting darker out with every passing minute, but Inuyasha had no problems with any kind of light. He continued on without any troubles.

The forest was getting denser and the trees were now becoming more clustered. There was no more space between them to run, unless you wanted to run dead straight into a tree. And Inuyasha didn't want to do that.

He grunted and jumped up, onto the treetops. This was much easier and he could also have a better view of what would be lying ahead. Another advantage of being up there was that he would be harder to attack by any hidden enemies, he would be much more aware of his attackers too.

The wound Inuyasha had suffered was now almost healed, but it was driving the hanyou crazy, not being able to scratch at the terribly itchy spot.

"Damn you Sesshomaru," he mumbled under his breath. "I should've killed you but Kagome wouldn't approve of it."

The thought of Kagome injured was now permanently burned into his mind. He did not want to see her hurt ever again. He wouldn't let it happen. But what if he had already? The hanyou thought. What if she's lying dead at the castle all because I forgot her!

Inuyasha stopped for a quick second to slap himself for thinking such thoughts. They were horrible. He sniffed the air to tell if any blood had been spilled near by. His nose twitched when he smelt the unforgettable smell of copper.

He looked up and saw something coming straight for him. He quickly drew Tetsusaiga and held it in front of his face.

As whatever it was came closer, Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back, smiled and sighed with relief that it was some one he knew. Not an enemy.

Kilala, worn out from trying to get at Kanna, was just barely able to reach Inuyasha. Once she had spotted him she had quickened her pace in order to try to save Kagome, if she was still alive.

The hanyou extended a hand and stroked Kilala on the head. He did this several times before he noticed that she was injured.

"What's wrong?"

He checked the cat yokai over and noticed that she was cut on the leg. The injuries, Inuyasha could tell, had to be from a barrier of some sort. There was no other possibility. After he was finished, Inuyasha looked at Kilala with the unmistaken glint of worry in his eyes.

"Where's Kagome?"

Kilala's eyes told it all. She had to have been with the cat yokai and only Kilala returned. Something happened, and by the looks of the feline's condition, it wasn't good at all.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kilala's shoulder.

"Get the others."

That was already the cat yokai's mission and she already knew what to do. She nodded just like she had done with Kagome earlier, and left.

Inuyasha didn't spend any time watching Kilala leave. He now knew that Kagome was in trouble and that sparked some new energy inside his body. He had a better reason to get there faster.

By now the sun had completely set. The colorful sky was gone and replaced with the cloak of night. Between clusters of clouds, small bright stars shone beautifully in their own space. They twinkled every now and then. Some dying, fading away in the never- ending universe.

A huge moon, not quite yet full, was poking out of its hiding spot. Even though it was behind some clouds for the time being, it still gave off a tremendous amount of light.

With all the dew on the grass it made the forest floor, where it was visible, look like a blanket of sparkles had fallen on it.

The night was a calm peaceful one as usual.

Kagome would've liked this, Inuyasha thought.

He was still jumping from treetop to treetop. He was about one mile away from the castle. He knew that because it was now visible in the moonlight.

As he neared the ruins, Inuyasha could sense that something was wrong, he smelt it on the air. He used an extra energy boost to get to the castle.

It stood there with the moonlight revealing it. A massive amount of holes pierced the castle.

It had once stood there proudly, with generous royalty that ruled over the land. They had a village of loyal followers and the two different types of people saw no difference between each other.

The castle had supplied many jobs for the growing population. They were a hard working community, that is, until Naraku came along and destroyed it. For there was nothing his cold heart desired more than pain, death, and suffering.

Inuyasha could just imagine what it was might of felt like to see that happen.

The hanyou stepped towards the ruins and checked for the spot where he saw Sango and the others come out of. Once he was sure that it was safe and no one was around, he went inside.

The only thing he saw was a human lying on the ground.

He went up to it and noticed that the human was coughing up blood rather violently. There was a deep incision on his chest.

Inuyasha thought quickly about the situation. The human had only a while to live, and he needed to get some information out of it.

"Where's Naraku?"

"He's......," the human coughed up some more blood. It got on Inuyasha, but the hanyou didn't care, he would wait. "Death caves."

That was the last two words that the human spoke before he died.

If Inuyasha was a prisoner he would've recognized the human immediately. It was the one who freed Sango and the others. And for doing so he died.

Inuyasha backed up and went outside. He walked around the perimeter until he got close to a tree. He squinted his eyes to try to make out the figure that was lying near it.

Is that a human? He thought.

Inuyasha walked slowly up to it. He froze half way when he recognized the white and green school uniform that could belong to no other than Kagome.

"No!"

He ran towards Kagome. He bent down and looked over her figures.

Her mouth was still open from screaming out his name, that he never did hear. Her arms stood straight up, with her fingers bent crookedly, making it look like they were broken. She had no pupils. They were the mark of Kanna's doing.

Inuyasha fell to his knees beside Kagome's body.

Oh my god she had no soul, he cried in his mind.

Inuyasha's silver hair covered his eyes. They were invisible to everything and everyone.

"Kagome! No! You can't leave me!"

He gently picked up her head and began running his fingers through her raven-black hair.

A tear shimmered in the moonlight as it rolled silently down the hanyou's face.

"No, no, no......... no."

He couldn't look at her eyes, her eyes so soulless, lifeless, unblinking, staring forever at nothing.

"Why did this happen. You never did anything to deserve this."

Another tear fell down his face. It fell onto Kagome's hair. Inuyasha quickly dried it, but couldn't, for many more fell after that.


	16. Enter Zuri: Naraku's new spawn

Well I found my papers that I had lost and I'm putting this up earlier than my last posting had said (the author notice) anyways this is the first chapter when Naraku's new puppet or whatever you want to call it appears in. It just fits so well into my plot! Well I'm making this short (not the chapter) so, I should go I don't know if anyone reads these anyways.

Jagged rocks sprouted from the earth. The sky was darkened so much that the blue was gone, and replaced with black. The air wasn't warm and clear, it was cold and smelt damp. Skulls of slain demons and humans lay across the foot of the rocks, their bones forever marking the spot where they now rest in eternal sleep.

A near by swamp filled with green oozing goo makes a gurgling noise, a bubble of poison gas floats on the surface briefly before it's popped. Small puffs of deadly gas rise from the spot where it once was. Bones and dead trees lie at the edge of the swamp, those who have not burned and melted.

Grass is scarce from the lack of heat and sunlight. There are small patches of yellow where the remaining grass is, but it's dead and fragile. Some pieces have been blown away from countless windstorms and trampled on by the pounding feet of soldiers or mighty demons locked in a battle of death.

The rocks are hot to the touch, despite the cold, damp weather. It's strange to everyone that passes by, if, of course, they survive through this place.

All animals here are dead. The only ones that manage to survive are ravens and crows. They scavenge around, picking at the bones to see if there are any muscles or flesh left on them.

The clouds begin to darken even more than what they already were. They start to move fast and look like they're rolling on top of each other. They swirl as a strong wind beats them around.

The bones on the ground begin to rattle and shake roughly from the wind. Some smaller ones like rib bones fly up into the sky in a whirlwind-like fashion. Toe bones and finger bones go even higher until they can no longer be spotted from the ground below.

The dead grass is now completely ripped out from the cold, poisoned soil. It flies around like the bones do. The grass is shredded to pieces when a lightning bolt rips through the sky.

The clouds suddenly depart and a huge feather comes out of them.

Kagura smirked when she saw all the bones. Beside her was Kanna with her mirror. They just got back from the castle ruins and were returning to Naraku's hiding spot, where he was making another one of his spawn.

Kagura looked towards the white-haired girl's mirror. She saw a small pink orb bouncing around, desperately trying to get out. She winced at the thought of what Naraku had in mind, but her evil side that slithered around inside of her got the best of her, She chuckled briefly as she watched Kagome's soul still trying to get out.

----------------------------------------

It was white all around. Kagome could see nothing but that shade. Even the sky, or what she thought was the sky, was white.

'Where am I?' Kagome said to herself.

She than realized that she couldn't move her mouth it was frozen. She tried to move her hands and legs, but they wouldn't budge. Something was definitely wrong.

Kagome could feel her soul trying hard to get out of this place with all it's might, but to no avail.

'Why can't I move?'

She then saw a little girl. Kagome remembered her quickly and tried hard to break out of her shell, but she just couldn't.

Kanna walked slowly up to Kagome and looked into her eyes. She reached out to her and began to speak.

"Come with me," she said in a soothing voice. "Come with me and I'll release you. You will be more happy with where I'll take you," she walked even closer to Kagome and tried to smile. "Won't you please come with me?"

Kanna looked on as Kagome went through a great deal of pain trying to open her mouth.

'No I don't want to go!' she yelled in her mind.

"Is that a yes I hear?" Kanna said in a quiet voice. "I will release you now."

Kagome felt her head move a bit as she tried to shake it.

Kanna was shocked at first to see the girl move. She quickly shook it off and took hold of Kagome's hand. She then directed the helpless priestess into a light that now appeared before them.

-----------------------------------------

"So," Kagura said in a distant tone, "I see you have the young girl's soul under control, do you not?"

Kanna nodded to show the wind mistress that she did.

The two sisters rode closer on Kagura's feather towards the rocks. A large cave was now visible behind a huge boulder once they passed it. A small cloud of smoke rose out of it, some one was most likely cooking something. A faint light could be seen too.

Kagura flew closer and landed at the foot of the cave. She stepped off of the feather and waited until Kanna did too before it shrunk and she placed the feather into her hair. She looked outside to make sure nobody had seen them come here. She turned back around and quietly walked to the back of the cave.

Kagura spotted Kanna kneeling down beside Naraku. Her scarlet eyes flashed with hatred for a moment. She saw Naraku glance up at her. She decided that it would be best to sit down beside him too.

"Where's the girl?" he asked in his usual evil voice.

"We brought you her soul, Master Naraku."

Naraku's eyes opened violently as Kagura finished her words.

"Her soul! You brought me her soul? I want a body too damn it! Otherwise my plan of destroying Inuyasha won't work. GET ME HER BODY!"

Kagura stepped back. Hadn't he told her to get him her soul? That stupid asshole probably wanted to go get the other ones too!

"Don't just stand there!"

Naraku picked up a rock and got ready to throw it at Kagura. He stopped and spoke again.

"Do you think I would just throw a stupid rock at you?" he laughed

Naraku dropped it and sent some sort of invisible attack towards the wind mistress. She was flung violently against the hard cave wall. She picked herself up and hurried out of the cave. She picked out a feather from her hair and flew off.

Naraku chuckled at the pain he had just caused Kagura. He placed his hand on his lap and looked towards Kanna, who was showing him Kagura's whereabouts.

He told the soulless girl to stop. He stood up and walked over to the cave entrance. He folded his arms and looked at Kanna and quietly spoke.

"Do you wish to see your brother?"

Kanna nodded slowly and sat up. She waited for Naraku to direct her to him. She didn't have to wait long. He was already demanding that she follow.

They went to the very back of the cave. Naraku walked up to a large bolder and wrapped his arms around it. Veins in his arms bulged out as he pushed the boulder to the side. He dusted his hands off and looked out of the cave to see if Kagura had come back yet, which would be impossible because he knew Inuyasha wouldn't give up the young girl so easily. Then he looked at Kanna and motioned for her to follow.

A soft red glow came from inside the hidden room. A small fire was in the middle of it, burning low from time to time. A small hole was on the one wall, that's probably what Kanna and Kagura had spotted the spoke coming from earlier on. There was a small, skinny table positioned by the window, several small containers and pots lay on top of it. There was also a layout of sharp, strange looking objects.

Kanna recognized one of them as a long skinny needle-like thing that was used as a tool to inject poison into the blood stream. A small curve at the top was where the poison would go. Once there, the handler would place it lightly into the victims skin. From there, whatever kind of poison it was, it would react immediately.

Kanna took her concentration off of the object and then focused on the moving object that was in the left hand corner of the room.

She stepped back when she saw a pair of two green and scarlet eyes open quickly in the dark. They bore into Kanna's soulless eyes. She turned away and looked at Naraku. He just grinned, but spoke shortly after. Not to Kanna, but to the thing with the terrible eyes.

"Why don't you show yourself?"

Kanna could hear a low hissing noise coming from the creature. She stepped back once again, she wasn't planning on making any eye contact, but it's eyes were so hypnotizing.

There was a loud noise that could only be metal clashing upon metal as a shadow that resembled the thing, rose up from the corner.

The green and scarlet eyes lost their glow once the thing stepped into the light.

It was wearing a brown hooded costume. It had jet-black hair that sprouted out everywhere. In its hands it held and oddly colored chain with a spiked ball, laced with poison at the top. On its legs were chains and cuffs that secured it closely to the cave wall.

It stepped forward again and bared its sharp fangs at Naraku and Kanna.

"This is Zuri, Kanna."

She checked over the deadly demon. Naraku sure must have had a lot of power this time to create something so powerful looking. It would be difficult for Inuyasha to destroy Zuri. It looked like things were going well for Naraku after all.

Zuri looked at Naraku and spoke his very first words.

"So," he hissed, "what is it that you want me to do?"

Naraku was going to speak, but didn't want Kanna to wade in on their conversation.

"Go on and wait for Kagura by the cave entrance. As soon as she arrives with the girl's body, give the girl her soul, wake her up, than come and get me."

Kanna clasped her hands together and bowed. Then she stood up and walked silently out of the hidden room, to the place where she was ordered to go.

Naraku turned back and looked at his newest creation as he spoke.

"I want you to poison this girl that will be here soon."

"What kind of poison. Or what do you want to see happen?" Zuri hissed.

"I need something to make an illusion so that she thinks wrong of her lover, driving her to kill him."

Zuri walked over to the table and picked up a purple pot. He turned and looked at Naraku and grinned an evil grin.

"I'll see what I can do."


	17. The posion that runs its course through

Hello everybody! I got a good amount of reviews this time :D This is my new chapter (obviously) and I just had to write this! Thank you to all of my reviewers, the reviews just keep me motivated and such. Amanda you are a butt head and weird (screams) 'don't look at my knee!' computer class is very boring. Anyways just a little bit of history for this chapter…. I wrote it during a course of 4 short hours listening to loud music (hawthorne heights, rancid, Thursday, rise against.. etc.) and I just whipped it up as I usually do. Oh before I forget….. my other story TO TRUST AGAIN will have a new chapter soon. I am so sorry about the wait if you even waited. It will be up either late this week or next week. That's about all for me bye-bye!

-------------------------------------------

The sun was slowly rising. Its warm rays hit everything. Morning birds started chirping happily, flying around, and casting tiny shadows on the ground. A light breeze ruffled the grass and various plants on the ground. Brittle leaves swayed back and forth in a hypnotic way. A small brown leaf fell silently to the ground, swooshing to and fro in mid air. The leaf was important because it was a sign of fall that was not that far away.

On a tree far, far away, another leaf fell. This time not to the ground, but on Inuyasha's head. It rested peacefully until he struck it away with a wet clawed hand.

He sat in the same position of which he had been the other night. His face was damp from crying for hours on end. The amber eyes of which he bore were now red and swollen. Veins were completely visible and anyone passing by could see them clearly, if they even dared to come near him because he was being very protective of Kagome's soulless body and wouldn't let anyone or anything be within fifty feet of them.

Inuyasha felt sorry for Kagome and her hair having to be soaked with his salty tears. He wanted to dry her up so when he got her soul back she would be clean and dry. He found her big yellow backpack and dug through it until he found a cloth. He quickly wrapped it around her hair and began a long process of drying it.

When he finished he just sat down beside Kagome and sighed for a long period of time. His nose twitched when he smelt blood. He looked down and found the spot where it was coming from.

A small bandage was covering the wound on Kagome's knee. Inuyasha was quite puzzled by the brown object, but remembered a time when she had told him about them.

The blood had seeped through the fabric. Inuyasha dug around in Kagome's bag again until he found some similar to the one on her knee.

The hanyou fumbled around with the plastic covering for a while. Once he got it off though, Inuyasha was in trouble. The sticky part used to hold onto the skin was stuck on his fingers.

"Ah. What's this?"

He tried to pull it off by twisting and scratching the bandage until it finally fell off and made its way to the ground. Dirt gathered quickly on the sticky substance. Inuyasha got angry and tried again, and again, and again, until they were almost all gone except for a few.

"Dammit!"

He put them back and put Kagome's backpack down beside her.

He looked away when his eyes met her soulless ones. They caused more pain to swell in his stomach. He gently reached over her face and closed the soft eyelids so they could no longer stare at nothing. Then he sat down and rested his head in his hands and quietly spoke.

"This is all my fault."  
He closed his eyes and wished so much that she could be there right now. If he had the Sacred Jewel he could wish her back, but they had about seven of them. They would've had more if Kikyou hadn't taken the almost complete piece to Naraku.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was NOT Kikyou no matter how many times he had said it before, that was, of course, because he had been too stubborn at the point to figure that out. But as things progressed he began to like Kagome much better because he knew she would never betray him, no matter what was involved.

Inuyasha rested his sore red eyes for a moment. The warm sun, even though it had barely any effect on warmth anymore, shone onto his silver hair. He basked in the sunlight and savored the warmth, but he still felt cold and empty.

Clouds slowly began to pass over the light of the sun. It was only for a couple of minutes but for Inuyasha in his depressed state, it felt like a century.

He was tired and needed some sleep. He looked at the tree that was near by and back at Kagome's body. Then Inuyasha picked her up with uttermost care and carried her to it. From there he sat down against the trunk and brought Kagome close so nobody could take her away.

A light breeze played across them. It became stronger until Inuyasha had to get a strong grasp on Kagome or she would be blown away by the vortex-like winds.

Dirt and pieces of the castle ruins flew in the air. Inuyasha could feel the tree getting ready to be pulled out of the ground.

Dark clouds blocked the sun and the wind continued to blow away. After a couple of slow seconds it died down. The rocks and castle ruins settled into places that they hadn't been in before.

Inuyasha smelt an enemy on the air. He wrapped his arms possessively around Kagome's body. A loud growl rumbled inside his throat.

Kagura stepped out from behind a chunk of rubble. She had an evil grin plastered on her face. Her scarlet eyes sparkled with hate. She had her deadly fan spread out and covering her mouth, then bunched it together as she spoke.

"Hand her over Inuyasha."

"Back off!"

"Now, now. We can do this the easy way or there might just have to be some blood spilled."

"You're not laying one filthy hand on her!"

"Oh I won't. That's Naraku's job, not mine," Kagura taunted.

Inuyasha growled fiercely and leapt towards Kagura. He was hit full force by a gust of wind from Kagura's deadly fan.

Kagome's body was torn from Inuyasha's grasp. She fell to the ground, but was quickly swept up by the wind mistress.

Inuyasha got up fast and ran after Kagura who was riding on her feather. He was blown back by another gust of wind. Once again the hanyou got back up.

"Kagome!"

Kagura looked at him from the safety of her feather. She grinned and sent a stronger blast of wind at Inuyasha. She watched as he struggled to get up and laughed when it caused him some pain.

"Save your breath and energy, half breed. The girl belongs to Naraku now." She turned back around and flew off towards Naraku's hiding spot.

From down below Inuyasha finally found enough balance to stand up. He could only see the white of Kagome's school uniform as she was being taken away.

His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his side.

"Kagome!"

He ran into the near by woods and silently, but quickly followed the wind mistress's feather. The hanyou ran the fastest that he ever could do. Injured or not all he wanted to do was save Kagome from a terrible fate that rested in Naraku's filthy hands that hand killed so many.

For anyone all Inuyasha was, was a blur, not even the red of his kimono showed up. The silver of his hair was not visible either.

He was growling viciously in his throat. Oh how he wanted to rip Naraku and the spawn he created to tiny pieces, then burn them and let the pieces blow away on the wind and make sure they'd never return.

Inuyasha smirked at the idea. He looked around at his surroundings that had changed drastically.

The area was now basically lifeless. The sun seemed to never touch this place. Rocks sprouted out everywhere and the color of the water was green and poisonous looking. There was barely any grass at all and no trees so Inuyasha now had to be extra fast to not be seen.

He looked up and saw that Kagura was still on her feather. He stopped and hid behind a rock as he watched the wind mistress go into a hidden cave. He also saw her take Kagome off and hand her to the little white-haired girl that he knew of called Kanna.

Inuyasha stood up and growled once more. He knew that Kanna would give Kagome her soul back, the results wouldn't be good, and nothing good came out of it.

He crouched down and started making a plot of how exactly he was going to rescue Kagome. The hanyou knew that it was going to be risky because he had no doubt that Naraku had something in store for him. He would just have to get there quickly, and then get out just as fast.

"Hang in there Kagome."

Inuyasha sat there and began to put the pieces of his plot together.

"I'll save you."

------------------------------------------

Kagura watched as Kanna lowered her mirror so that Kagome's face was now visible in it. Then it began to glow as the miko's soul was being released and returned to its rightful owner from its prison.

Kagome's eyes opened and looked around the cave. She was a bit confused, but recognized the wind mistress and her sister immediately. She let out a scream, it echoed through the cave and surrounding areas. Once she was done she found some breath to speak.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"Somewhere," Kagura answered.

"Well let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I have direct orders to keep you here so you won't be going anywhere."

Kagome stood up and looked Kagura in the eye. "Inuyasha will kill you for this!"

The wind mistress chuckled for a moment and walked away so that it was just Kagome and Kanna by the entrance.

The miko just starred hard at the white-haired girl and began thinking up a way to escape. She knew Kagura would stop her from running. She walked over to the edge and looked out of the cave to the ground below. She let out a tiny whimper. 'How the hell was she going to escape with nothing to take her down or break her fall?'

"There's no use escaping," Kagura said from the back of the cave. She looked at Kanna with her scarlet eyes and nodded.

Kanna pointed her mirror at Kagome once more and let an energy force shoot straight towards her. She watched as Kagome was knocked against the wall and quickly after that she passed out.

Kanna and Kagura looked at boulder blocking the secret room as Naraku pushed it from the inside. He merged and looked at the fallen miko near the entrance.

"Perfect."

Naraku walked over to Kagome and flung her over his shoulder. Then he went into the back room where Zuri waited impatiently for his victim.

He turned around before entering and looked at Kanna and Kagura.

"If you see Inuyasha don't even bother trying to guard this place. I'll have my fun when I see his reaction to what his women had become," he laughed wickedly.

The two sisters bowed respectfully and watched as Naraku laid Kagome down in the secret room up against one of the cave walls.

Zuri came out of his dark corner and walked over to the miko's limp body. He then went to the table with the odd jars and picked up the purple one like he had done earlier on. Then Zuri reached over to the side and picked up the deadly needle that looked identical to a sewing needle.

He dipped it in the substance that was inside. He held it there for a few seconds before pulling it out. Then he went over to the fire and placed the needle carefully on the rocks that were near the hot coals. He removed it shortly after and checked the dip where the substance was put and made sure that it was turned into a liquid.

Zuri walked back to the table and checked to make sure that he had enough poison. Once he knew the amount was right he walked up to Kagome and prepared to poison her.

He looked over the skin around her neck and found nothing to be damaged. Then the demon gently placed the needle into Kagome's neck. He held it there for a minute or so, then withdrew it and watched as Kagome awoke.

The first thing she saw were Zuri's red and green eyes that bore into her.

"Ah! Who are you? Get away from me!"

She pushed him away and stood up. Then she ran out of the room and into the area where Kanna and Kagura were kneeling by a small fire.

Kagome ran to the cave entrance and began yelling, knowing that no one was going to stop her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed.

She was quite surprised to see him just below the cave. She watched intently as he climbed up and got her. He wrapped an arm protectively around her and leapt down.

Kagome felt something change as she was being brought down. Her neck suddenly hurt and her vision blurred for a moment. When it came back she could see Inuyasha, but someone was beside him as they landed on the ground.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Kikyou."

She reached into her yellow backpack that was still attached to her back, surprisingly. She found a bow and arrows that she had stuffed in there earlier because she didn't feel like holding them around everywhere.

"Inuyasha how could you do this?"

The hanyou stepped back when he saw Kagome equip her weapon. 'Why was she saying this?'

"What's wrong Kagome? Are you alright?"

She didn't hear his words, but saw him kissing Kikyou.

"You betrayed me Inuyasha for some dead girl!"

He looked around and saw no Kikyou. He looked at Kagome and noticed that her eyes had changed from brown to black. He then realized that Naraku had done something to her.

Inuyasha looked up and saw that he was watching everything that was happening. He was caught off guard when an arrow almost pierced his arm.

"How could you?" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha could smell the poison. He looked over Kagome to see where the poison was injected and found a tiny mark on her neck.

"Kagome I could never betray you!"

The miko never heard his words. She put an arrow to her bow and fired.


	18. Zuri's plan and Myouga to the rescue

Well hello! Here's another chapter for you of my story that's doing very well THANK YOU REVEIWER PEOPLES!

Inuyasha pushed Kagome down. The arrow that she had shot at him was knocked off target, but it hit his leg. He screamed out in pain, fell down and made sure that nothing was seriously hurt. Then Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

She was breathing heavily. He must have knocked the wind out of her when he pushed her to the ground. It looked like she was desperately trying hard to drive the poison out. Her eye color danced around from black to brown and brown to black. Her body was shaking violently and it appeared that she was struggling to get up.

Inuyasha rushed to her side to help, but Kagome hissed at him. She stood up and swung a balled fist towards Inuyasha's face. He easily dodged it and jumped behind her. He then figured out what the effects of the poison had on Kagome.

She began talking to the spot in front of her and throwing her fists around at nothing. "Die Inuyasha." She placed an arrow to her bow that she retrieved and shot it into the bushes.

Inuyasha realized that she must have been seeing him over there with Kikyou. He glanced up and saw Naraku with Kagura and Kanna looking down at them. He saw something else and could smell death circling all around it. That thing was a lot stronger than Naraku's other incarnations, Inuyasha figured.

Kagome was screaming and swinging frantically at nothing. She put another arrow to her bow and this time fired it up at the cliff where Naraku was. It almost hit him in the head, but he jumped out of the way.

"Damn," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome swung around and pointed an arrow at Inuyasha. He slowly backed up, with Kagome following him. He stopped when his back brushed up against a rock wall. He looked around for somewhere to go, but Kagome quickly advanced and she pointed the arrow tip at his heart.

Inuyasha breathed slowly and winched when he exhaled too hard and the arrow jabbed into his body.

"Kagome!" he yelled. "Snap out of it! You don't want to do something that you'll regret later on, trust me."

The miko's eye color changed to brown for a moment. She screamed out in pain and dropped the bow and arrow. She clutched her neck and screamed again at the burning pain that lingered there.

"Kagome. Can you hear me?"

Inuyasha jumped up and ran to Kagome. He got there before she fell to the rocky ground with an ear-piercing scream. Inuyasha held her in his arms and lowered her slowly to the ground.

He immediately checked her neck where he had seen the mark before. He sniffed the tiny puncture and made sure that it was poison like he had suspected, and it was. Inuyasha looked up to where Naraku had been and spat in disgust at what he had done to Kagome.

"You'll pay for this you COWARD!"

Kagome started to stir. She made a quiet noise that sounded like she was struggling to get up. Inuyasha looked at her with worry as she got up. There were locks of hair covering her face. She looked at Inuyasha and brushed them away. Kagome's eyes went back to the deadly black hues. She raised an arm and pointed at Inuyasha.

"Traitor!"

The words echoed in the hanyou's mind and all around the barren land.

Kagome picked the bow and arrow back up and pointed them at Inuyasha once again. She put him back in the same position against the wall and pulled back on the arrow.

-------------------------------------------

Naraku was dragging Zuri by his chains back into the hidden room. He was in a fowl mood and quite upset that Kagome had fired an arrow that almost killed him.

"That was close wassssn't it?" Zuri hissed.

Naraku pulled on his chains roughly and scowled when the demon tripped and almost fell to the ground.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy Zuri."

The demon glared at Naraku from behind and dug his sharp claws into his palms. The smell of fresh blood filled his nostrils as the blood dripped out of the wounds that he had just inflicted. He raised his hands and began drinking the blood until there were tiny scabs forming on the skin.

Zuri hissed again. " Sssso why do you think I made the beautiful girl fire an arrow at you?"

Naraku became dumbfounded at this. Could his new incarnation read minds? He didn't remember him having that power. And if he did Naraku would be in trouble.

Zuri started to laugh wickedly. "Now, now Naraku. Do you actually believe that I have psychic powers? Even a mere child could assume that you thought that I made the beauty try to hurt you. You must be getting too paranoid. Is that half breed Inuyasha bothering you?"

"I am not afraid of a mere hanyou!"

"Is it because you are one yourself?"

Naraku glared at Zuri. He was very smart for a demon that was just created a couple of days ago with no knowledge at all. And he knew that Zuri could easily outsmart him within a short period of time.

"Quite speechless aren't you?" Zuri said as he broke Naraku's thoughts in half.

Naraku pulled on the chains and walked into the hidden room with Zuri in tow. He would make this room Zuri's prison cell, with only jars of poison and a fireplace. He was hoping that Zuri would be so starved and thirsty that he would kill himself.

He placed the demon in the dark corner. He took the end of the chain that he was holding onto and placed it on a weird shaped hook that was attached to the cave wall. Then Naraku turned around and pushed the boulder over the room entrance, closing Zuri off from the rest of the cave.

Zuri hissed and sat down. A still picture of Kagome's face hung in his mind. He chuckled quietly and started to walk to the table with the poison jars. Once he found the purple jar with the poison in it that he had used on Kagome, he sat down.

The demon picked up the jar and stared at it. "So. Maybe the deed I did for Naraku will come in handy," he patted the jar and placed it gently down. "That hanyou, Inuyasha should be dead in no time," he said in a joyful voice. "I'll escape from Naraku and get the young maiden on my way. She should be pretty much out of it so I'll have a better chance of her not putting up a fight."

Zuri sniffed the air and smirked as he sat there. "So she's still here. Excellent, but so is that Inuyasha."

He became engulfed with rage. He picked up an empty jar made of delicate pottery and hurled it across the room. The noise of the pottery smashing against solid rock vibrated throughout the cave.

The angered demon went to the window, but was cut short by the lack of chain. He cursed under his breath and went up to the hook that Naraku had placed the chain on. It was stuck somehow.

"Oh well. I have something that might be able to set me free."

Zuri walked to the other side of the room. His robes trailed out from behind him as he glided along. A quiet noise of metal upon metal could be faintly heard as he went to a different corner.

He moved a rock that was stuck in one of the corners. He dug his hand inside and produced a piece of metal. It was razor sharp and had strips of leather around one end so the handler could have a good grip.

The demon ran a clawed finger over it until he came to the tip. He checked it over and smiled when he saw a trail of poison where he had his finger.

"This is about the only good thing that Naraku has done to anyone," he chuckled. Zuri slashed at the air and jumped up and down with joy when he saw poison crystals fall all over the place. "Giving me poison that's embedded within my fingertips!"

He took the sword and began hacking at the chains with the sword. Sparks flew everywhere as metal clashed upon metal. Zuri hissed when one huge spark landed on his hand and burned through his soft skin. He flicked it away afterwards and continued working.

The chain was slowly beginning to chip away. Zuri's sword was becoming dull so he decided to sharpen it up. He took one of his claws and trailed it over the edges and watched as metal slices fell to the ground. He hacked at chain again and again.

There was movement from outside of the boulder. Zuri's ears could hear someone trying to move it. He quickly hid the sword and walked over to it. He sniffed the air and glared at the boulder.

"What the hell do you want Naraku?"

"The question is Zuri, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sssss," Zuri hissed. "I can tell that you've heard the racket I've been making, no?"

"Trying to escape are you? And why is that you want to? Is there something outside you have an interest in?"

"Hmmm."

"A young girl by any chance? Well you'll never get to her Zuri, she's been claimed by Inuyasha as you can tell."

"Oh how clever of you Naraku."

Zuri heard his creator leave mumbling about how he was a 'stupid fool', a 'liar', and 'it was a mistake creating you.'

The demon brought the sword back down.

"Scared now, aren't you? Afraid that I'll try to kill you?"

He thrust the sword down on the chain. The metal just about broke. The sword vibrated on the impact and was almost thrown out of Zuri's hands, but with his strong grasp, he hung on.

"Just about there."

The sword hit the chains one last time. It sliced right through the strong metal. The two ends fell to the ground loudly. Zuri smiled with his sharp fangs sticking out. They shone for a moment before he tucked them safely away in his mouth.

Zuri moved his legs and liked the feel of being able to move about freely. He walked over to the table with the poison jars and placed them inside a pocket that he had made inside just for them. Then the demon walked to the window and sniffed the air.

"Ah. I see the beautiful girl is still here. Most likely trying to kill that hanyou. Even if she doesn't I'll have my fun."

He cracked his knuckles and went over to the table and began to drag it to the window. Then he stood on it and pulled himself onto the windowsill.

The demon looked down at the rocks. He wasn't bothered one bit by the drop that he would have to make. He would be able to test out his speed and jumping abilities.

Zuri swung his feet over the edge and sniffed the air.

"I will get you, beautiful girl."

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was waiting for the arrow to pierce his heart. Kagome was staring at him with a blank expression plastered on her face. She was holding the bow with shaky hands and by now the poisoned miko was deciding to shoot him or not.

Inuyasha knew that if he leapt out of the way now he would most likely not be hit because of the position of the bow. He could feel his muscles go tense as he got ready to jump.

Kagome black eyes looked straight at him. She pulled back on the arrow and let it go. It just grazed the hanyou's shoulder and fell to the ground, no longer of use to her.

From her view she had just slain Inuyasha. She slumped down to the ground and started to cry.

"What have I done?"

Inuyasha looked at her confused. She didn't hurt him at all then he remembered that she was still poisoned and in her state she must have killed him or something that could cause her to cry.

He ran to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. But the hanyou withdrew it immediately. Why was Kagome's skin so cold? He took a step back when she spoke again.

"I don't think I can live with this guilt." She went and got the arrow then placed it just above her heart. "I can't go on like this!"

"No! Kagome, don't!"

Inuyasha snatched the arrow from her and broke it in half. He threw the pieces away and started shaking Kagome, desperately trying to wake her up out of the world that she was trapped in.

"Kagome! Can you hear me? Say something."

The miko could hear a distant voice. She could hear his voice, but there was no Inuyasha. He had faded away and would never return. She could hear him calling her name. Where was he?

"I-I-Inuyasha?"

The hanyou could feel some warmth returning to her body very slowly. He knelt down beside Kagome and waited for her to say something, anything to show him that she was still there… somewhere.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's eye color flicker for a moment, but it went to black. He could hear her breathing become forced and he was thrown back when she threw her arms up to clutch at her throat.

Kagome began to scream and tiny drops of blood fell to the ground. "Get out of me! Get out!" she was ripping at her sensitive skin with her fingernails, trying to dig out the poison.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed her blood-doused hands and held them at bay. He tried to talk to Kagome but nothing worked. Her warmth was leaving and he knew that the poison was acting up yet again. But before he could move a tiny black dot shot by him.

Inuyasha stood up and looked at Kagome. She had gotten up too, but just as quickly she fell back slapping her neck as she did so.

The tiny dot became bigger and bigger. Inuyasha smiled and poked at the character.

"Good timing Myouga."

Kagome's eye color turned back to brown and the pain in her neck had subsided. She looked around and saw Inuyasha looking at her. She threw herself at his feet and began crying.

Inuyasha a hand out and Kagome took it. Then he picked her up and jumped up the rocks to Naraku's cave.

They saw Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku himself escaping on the wind mistress's feather. Inuyasha could make out some of their conversation. All he heard Kagura say was:

"Zuri's escaped. We'll let Inuyasha handle him on his own."

--------

Well that's it. I just had to end it there Mu hu ha ha ha! Anyways I have an important announcement for 'To Trust Again'. I will be making a special chapter for x-mas just for you guys. It will be long (hopefully) and it should be fairly sad too (aren't all my stories? I can't help writing tragedy) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot is going to be happening in the up coming ones. Bye bye!


	19. Into the heart of a dangerous trap

I apologize for not updating earlier I had a bunch to do but I wrote a chapter for this story as soon as I could. Well have some fun reading and have a happy new year!!!!

Mu hu ha ha ha!

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as a black blur fell to the ground. A cloud of dust arose as Zuri landed. The priestess saw something coming towards them from the dust. She could see two oddly colored eyes, and why did they look so familiar?

The hanyou placed himself between the youkai and Kagome. He put a hand on Tetsusaiga and was prepared to yank it out if the demon were to attack them. He started growling when the oddly eyed demon came closer and Inuyasha knew that it was looking at Kagome. He pulled out his fang and readied himself for an attack.

"Peace, friend," Zuri said. "I mean you no harm."

Kagome didn't say anything because she kept on staring at the youkai and trying to come up with an explanation on how she recognized those eyes.

Inuyasha on the other hand had a lot to say. And he wasn't in the greatest mood either.

"Who the hell are you? And why do you smell like Naraku? Are you another one of his incarnations?"

Zuri laughed lightly before he spoke." Allow me to introduce myself." He pushed Inuyasha out of the way and took Kagome's hand. "My name is Zuri." Then he looked at Inuyasha when he let her hand go. "Yes I sadly am one of his creations, but don't worry I'm nothing like him or the others. And unlike Naraku's others I am aloud to escape."

Inuyasha tilted his head with suspicion. He looked at this 'Zuri' over for a couple of minutes. He didn't like the way that he was looking at Kagome and couldn't bring himself to trust the youkai.

"Why is he letting you escape?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence between them all.

Zuri looked at Kagome and slid to her side. He placed one of his muscular arms around her shoulder and chuckled. "Why? Because Naraku fears me. He can't stand someone stronger than him around. He didn't necessarily let me escape that bastard locked me up in a hidden room with only a window and a fireplace. So I jumped out of the window and here I am now.' He smiled at Kagome who smiled back before she brushed his arm off and moved closer to a very angry Inuyasha who had his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

Kagome looked back at Zuri once the hanyou was somewhat calmed down. "But why wouldn't Naraku just return you to his body?"

Zuri stepped towards Kagome but withdrew when Inuyasha sent him a cold death glare.

"I don't know. Naraku is foolish."

"So when were you created?" Kagome asked.

"Why just the other day. I have accomplished and learnt so much." He pointed to the priestess. "You are Kagome." He then pointed at the hanyou. "And you are Inuyasha."

Kagome looked a little bit shocked. She stepped towards Zuri with suspicion written all over her face. "How do you know what our names are?"

"Naraku has talked about you non stop. I also know that you are traveling with a monk that has a cursed wind tunnel in his hand and a demon slayer who uses a gigantic boomerang as a weapon. I'm assuming that everything that he has been telling me about you all are all little white lies. Especially the ones about you," Zuri said as he pointed to Inuyasha.

The hanyou made a funny face at the youkai. "Do you think I care about what Naraku has said about us you dumb ass?"

"Judging by your behavior I'm guessing that you don't. And you don't have to be so impolite to me either."

Inuyasha just looked away. "Feh."

Kagome put her hands up. "Zuri can you excuse me and Inuyasha for one moment? We'll be right back!"

"Whatever you say," Zuri said kindly.

The priestess grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him off to the side. They both bent down behind a rock and started arguing over the youkai.

"I say we bring him along with us Inuyasha."

"No. I don't trust him. What if Naraku's using him to get information about us? Hmm?"

"I doubt that. He seems nice enough and Zuri could be a useful friend."

"Friend? Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's disgusting!"

"Inuyasha calm down. Do you want to defeat Naraku? Zuri can help us and he's not as bad as Miroku was when we first met him."

"Feh. If something happens to you it's your fault. And don't get all sparkly eyed like you do around Kouga."

"Hmph. You no what Inuyasha?"

"Hn?"

"SIT BOY!"

Kagome got up and walked over to Zuri who had overheard everything with his sensitive ears. He was even more delighted when he heard what Kagome had said about him. It would be easier to be rid of Inuyasha.

"Um Zuri. Would you like to join us?"

Kagome watched as the youkai's face lit up. He clasped the priestess's hands with his and started laughing.

"Of course I will!" Zuri would've said more but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Kagome what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sit boy!"

Zuri spoke again. "And my knowledge of Naraku and his plans will help you out greatly before I will have to leave. I wouldn't want to put your lives in danger."

"Liar," Inuyasha mumbled from his position in the ground.

Zuri walked over to the peeved hanyou and helped him up. He was so sure that he saw a twinkle of hate in the youkai's eyes as he tried to hide it by putting on a warm smile.

Inuyasha looked the other way and went over to Kagome, who was expecting him to start complaining about her 'sitting' him. But the hanyou didn't, he just stood there with his arms crossed.

There was a long period of silence between the three that had no clue what to do. Kagome decided to break the silence again. She coughed and cleared her throat.

"Well shouldn't we get going now?"

"Would it be okay if we could find something to eat first?" Zuri suggested.

"I guess so," the priestess answered. "Then you could tell us a little more about yourself if you wouldn't mind."

Kagome put her backpack down and started to dig through it. She produced a bucket of instant ramen noodles and a big bag of potato chips to go along with it. Kagome smiled when Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the sight of the delicious food. He got up and darted away.

"I'll go get some firewood!"

"No it's okay Inuyasha there's already some here," Zuri yelled.

The hanyou stopped and was at Kagome's side in an instant. He crossed his legs and watched as Zuri set up a small fire.

It was shortly after and the firewood was running out.

"I'll get some more," the youkai offered. He got up and left.

Inuyasha then took this time to tell Kagome all the stuff that he had figured out about Zuri.

"Listen Kagome. I don't care if you think I'm making this all up but when you were poisoned I could sense something very dangerous watching us from where Naraku was and it wasn't Naraku this time, it was Zuri. I think we should leave now, he's a threat to your safety."

"Inuyasha you're just overreacting. Come on give him a chance."

"But can't you sense the evil?" the hanyou hissed.

Kagome didn't answer.

"Are you fucking stupid Kagome? That youkai is sheer evil and he's plotting against us. I know it!"

Kagome stood up and glared at him.

"It's because he's an incarnation of Naraku! Dammit Inuyasha give him one chance, anyone can change."

"No."

"Si.."

"Sorry I took so long," Zuri interrupted. He was glad to see them fighting. It warmed his cold-blooded heart that only pumped from hate and evil. He smiled when Inuyasha glared at him.

Zuri turned towards Kagome to say something but she talked first.

"Lets eat. I think the ramen should be done by now." She shot a warning look at Inuyasha that told him not to even dare say anything negative towards the youkai. "And you can tell us more about yourself," she reminded Zuri.

"You know I rather wouldn't. For you see I don't know anything about myself quite yet," he lied.

"Whatever you say." Kagome clasped her hands together and started dishing out the delicious noodles. She gave Inuyasha a bowl that was licked clean within seconds by the hanyou. She watched as Zuri cautiously began to eat.

"This is absolutely scrumptious Kagome!" he said between mouthfuls of ramen that flew out when he opened his mouth.

Inuyasha felt a low growl rumble within his throat as both Kagome and Zuri laughed when the noodles flew out everywhere in a slobbery mess. What was so funny about that anyways? He didn't get it.

The hanyou let the growl escape when he noticed that Zuri had slid closer to Kagome from his sitting position. He knew that if he weren't around to protect the priestess, Kagome would be in serious trouble. It was good thing that he was here.

The priestess got up from growing too uneasy and got everybody's dishes. She put them in her backpack and loaded it up. She slung the straps over her shoulders and looked at the youkai and hanyou as she spoke.

"We should get going now, shouldn't we Inuyasha?"

The hanyou stood up and walked over to Kagome and nodded. He watched as Zuri got up too and straightened himself out.

"That's an excellent idea. We should keep our guard though, just incase Naraku comes after us."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome and began walking. The priestess wanted to argue but knew that he was just being possessive because he didn't trust Zuri, or the way he looked at her. It creped Kagome out too. Maybe he was worse than Miroku.

"Where are we going to stay for that night Inuyasha?" The miko asked. "It's getting dark out and I'm tired, I'm sure you are too."

"I don't know."

"There's a cave not far from here," Zuri spoke up. "It's about ten minutes away and we can reach it by nightfall without no problem at all."

"That's a great spot."

Zuri laughed wickedly in his mind as Kagome finished speaking.

He had found the cave while he was off on his own and had come up with a plan. He would have to separate Kagome from the pathetic half-breed. Then he would put the girl into some state of fear to get her to do whatever he wanted. It was that simple, but what to do with Inuyasha?

'Ah yes' he thought to himself. 'I will have to weaken him and make some sort of restraint. But what will I have to use on Kagome to make her so terrorized she'd give into my every command?'

Zuri unknowingly raised his claws and saw a drop of poison fall to the ground, hoping that Kagome and her half-bred hadn't seen it. He was lucky because they were in deep conversation up ahead of him.

'The poison memory will do just fine.' Zuri's mind clicked when he thought of a way to be rid of Inuyasha. 'And that should work on him indeed,' he cackled hiding the plan to the readers. (A/n: Mu hu ha ha ha! Sorry.)

"How much longer Zuri?" Kagome asked.

"About five minutes at the maximum. Don't fret yourself we're almost there."

The sun was setting at its normal pace. Nightfall came quickly, before they even reached the cave. It was all part of Zuri's plan. Stars twinkled in the dark blue sky. A cold breeze swept over the land, rustling the trees and any other leafy vegetation that got in its way.

Inuyasha was growing impatient. It had been far over five measly minutes that it had to be about an hour since they had first left their miniature camp. There was no way that they would've made it there by sundown. Growling, Inuyasha slung Kagome over his back and started running at a quick pace knowing that Zuri was equally as fast.

"So where's this cave of yours?" Inuyasha spat.

"Right there." Zuri pointed to a darkened hole that was hidden securely behind a massive boulder.

Inuyasha landed squarely on the ground as he placed Kagome down and smelt the air to make sure it was safe. He was quite surprised that it was.

"I'm going to go take a look around," Kagome said as she entered the pitch-black cave.

"Hey wait up!"

"Now, now Inuyasha let the girl go exploring for a bit," Zuri placed a clawed hand on the hanyou's arm to hold him back.

"Feh."

The hanyou leapt onto the boulder and sat there cross-legged. He was boiling over with rage but knew that Kagome should have some time alone. He watched Zuri to make sure that he wouldn't follow the priestess. That's the last thing he wanted.

It was several minutes later. Inuyasha had his eyes closed but all his other senses were running at full speed.

Zuri hadn't gone anywhere and proved to be no bother at all.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he noticed that Zuri had moved. He got up to move but felt a ripple or pain rip threw his body. And unwanted heat followed with unconsciousness following shortly after, but the hanyou fought it away, he couldn't leave Kagome unprotected.

Inuyasha opened an eye to see something green covering his face. He could make out scales.

Zuri had transformed into a demonic figure.

Inuyasha took his claws and dug them into Zuri's flesh. The hanyou leapt off the rock when the thing uncoiled.

The youkai looked like a gigantic snake. A pair of deadly hooked claws sprouted out of the wings coming from Zuri's body. His eyes were larger but still had the same colors in them. Razor sharp fangs grew out of his mouth. A spider mark was clearly visible on his back.

"I knew you were nothing but trouble," Inuyasha hissed.

Zuri swung his scaled tail towards the hanyou and sent him flying.

"Did you now?" The youkai hissed back, his forked tongue sticking out.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. Zuri was a lot stronger than he had suspected before. But the hanyou just pushed it aside and charged at the powerful youkai.

This time Zuri used a great amount of his power and thrashed out at Inuyasha with his tail. The hanyou was flung up against the cave without a chance to get up because massive chunks of rock crashed down on his body.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a weak little doggy boy."

Zuri transformed back to his earlier form and entered the cave. He wandered around until he heard Kagome talking to herself.

"Wow. It sure is big in here."

The priestess turned around when she thought that she heard footsteps. "I must be hearing things." She faced the other way and continued walking, keeping a hand firmly against the wall at all times so she wouldn't get lost or scared.

She heard footsteps again. Kagome swung around twice as fast as she had done before. This time she stood there as quiet as she could until she heard the footsteps behind her.

A soft hand was placed over Kagome's mouth. She felt a arm slide around her stomach.

"Come here Kagome," Zuri hissed softly.

The miko tried to scream but all attempts were muffled as the youkai kept it gently over her mouth.

"I promise you Kagome I won't hurt you."

Zuri heard her eyes open as he dragged her into the heart of the deep, dark cave.

To be continued!


	20. Terror and the escape

I'm updating early this time because I just had to write more, its becoming so interesting and I have so many evil twists up my sleeve mu hu ha ha ha! Thanks for all the reviews and all my reviewers for giving them! This chapter is for you. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------

Kagome struggled under the youkai's strong grasp. The hand around squeezed harder around her mouth when she tried to scream with one last effort. Her voice was once again muffled and she soon felt lightheaded from the lack of air reaching her lungs.

Zuri released his arm around Kagome's stomach but held her close to his body as he searched around for the perfect spot to put her. The youkai began stroking Kagome's head and laughed when she started to squirm under his grasp.

"Now, now Kagome you mustn't move. Do you wish to injure both of us? Hush now."

The miko bit hard down on the palm of Zuri's hand. He pulled it away with a painful yelp and scanned the delicate skin in the dark, but not before he reached out and grabbed Kagome as she tried to run.

"Come back here." He pulled Kagome right up to him so that their faces were almost touching. Kagome couldn't see him but she knew where he was. "Now listen Kagome you're going to obey me or you'll never live AGAIN." He shook the miko back and forth.

"Why'd you do this Zuri? I accepted you as a friend then you go and trap me in this god awful cave."

Zuri started running his fingers through Kagome's hair. He looked at Kagome's confused face and pressed his face against hers.

"Come on Kagome I thought you'd like this." He leaned closer and went to kiss her but Kagome slapped him across the face and pushed away from him as much as she could.

"Stay away from me!"

The miko departed from the youkai and started to run away again.

Zuri grabbed her wrist violently, cutting it in the process of doing so. He threw her to the ground and held down her arms as she struggled to get up.

"Stay still and quit trying to run. It's absolutely useless." Zuri picked the miko up and placed her under his arm and began walking. "Now once I find a good spot to stay you will behave or you will suffer tremendously."

"But you couldn't hurt me Zuri," Kagome said. "I know you wouldn't dream of it."

The youkai went silent and felt utterly stupid for a moment.

"Silence!"

"You know you won't get away with this."

"Oh really? I will and when I'm done you won't even go near that stupid ignorant half breed, you'll be mine."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "What did you do to him? Answer me!"

Zuri laughed. "Him? Oh I took care of him don't worry."

"You bastard! Put me down I have to find Inuyasha!"

"Don't waste your breath over him. You're in my hands now and I'll take oh so much better care of you Kagome."

The miko started kicking and waving her arms around frantically. One of her shoes caught the youkai in the ribs. His anger rose and he couldn't take Kagome's fidgeting anymore. Why wouldn't she just give up?

Zuri took Kagome and threw her against the wall. He quickly started a fire after that.

"Well this will have to do for now, won't it?"

Kagome moaned in pain. Her head had been smashed against the hard rock and had almost knocked her out. She raised a hand and felt around until she found the sore. The miko yelped as she touched it and remembered not to do that again. Then Kagome looked up to see the youkai standing over her and just staring.

"W-what do you want?" Kagome asked, as everything seemed to become louder. 'Must be the bump on my head'. She thought.

"Come here."

Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms.

"We'll have to do this the hard way now won't we?"

The miko's eyes widened when the youkai bent down and picked her up. He put his mouth to her neck and prepared to bite it.

"Get away!"

"If you'd behave it won't hurt!"

"What won't hurt?" Kagome snapped.

Zuri lowered his head again and tried to bite her but Kagome thought fast and ran to the side. She saw this as her chance and dashed to a place where she could keep the weird youkai at bay.

'There's a light up ahead, that must be the entrance,' Kagome thought. She picked up her pace and darted towards the light. The miko was almost there when something stood in the entrance.

"Eeep." Was all Kagome could manage to say as Zuri picked her up and brought her back to the previous spot where she had been.

Zuri made the fire bigger as he kept a close eye on the girl that he was going to make regret ever befriending.

Kagome stared back with an angry expression on her face. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be outside and make sure that Inuyasha was okay. But she couldn't because she was stuck in this cave with a weird youkai who was trying to bite her neck.

"Get your eyes off me."

Zuri stopped making the fire once it was done and went over to Kagome. The youkai sat down beside her and put a warm smile on his face. It melted away when the miko turned her head and moved from him.

"Look at me Kagome."

"No."

"Look at me."

"I told you no so lay off."

"Look at me dammit!"

Zuri grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and swung her violently around. He looked in her eyes and expected to see fear but saw none whatsoever. Why wasn't she afraid?

"Get your hands off me and leave me alone or if you don't Inuyasha will be very angry."

"Inuyasha is dead now. So all you have is me and if I were you I'd except the help."

"You're lying."

Kagome tried to pull away but Zuri held his grip. Then he dipped his head down before the miko could react and bit her sensitive skin with his fangs.

All Kagome could feel was every limb in her body going numb as poison rushed through her blood stream. She slowly moved her eyes to the side to find Zuri looking at her. She opened here mouth to speak but it felt so heavy and impossible to open and close.

"Stay here while I go get everything I need for this. I'm guessing that you can't move now right? Well you won't be able to for about an hour or so," Zuri smiled wickedly and walked away, leaving Kagome stranded, feeling helpless and dumb for not being able to see Zuri trying to bite her.

'That creep is going to pay. If I can get away I'll be able to find Inuyasha, I hope he's alright. I'll have to get my backpack and take it to wherever he is and…. What's this?"

Kagome could feel the terrible numbness subsiding and all heaviness in her face went away too. A soft pink glow vibrated off of her body and lit up the dark cave. Kagome looked down at her hands.

"My miko powers? They pushed the poison away."

She looked around and couldn't see any sign of the youkai. Kagome then stepped forward and felt the numbness in her legs shatter. She shook them a bit then moved on.

"Okay now it's time to get to the entrance."

"I think not!"

Kagome turned around and saw Zuri standing there. When will this guy ever give up?

"So you posses spiritual powers, no? Well those aren't going to stop this!"

Giant vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped themselves over Kagome's body. They lifted her into the air until they were at Zuri's height.

"Now Kagome, why don't we have some fun?"

"You wish," Kagome spat.

The grip of the vines tightened. Kagome struggled to get out but tiny thorns pricked her skin. Her eyes opened wide when a blue aura surrounded her. Small sparks were being produced and she guessed it was some sort of barrier to keep both her and her miko powers under control.

"Kagome?"

She didn't answer.

"Kagome?"

Still no answer.

"Listen bitch I'm talking to you!"

Zuri raised a clawed hand and slapped Kagome across the face. She didn't do anything except glare at him stubbornly.

"Now I want you to listen to me and obey my every command, do you understand?"

"Hmph." Kagome blew her bangs to the side and stuck her head up high. "And why should I?"

"Don't be foolish."

"I won't do anything for you, ever!"

Zuri hissed. He cracked his knuckles and looked at Kagome until he found an appropriate time to talk.

"Do you remember my eyes?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Then perhaps you shall remember this." Zuri reached inside his robes and produced a small purple jar. He laughed when fear filled Kagome's eyes.

"You see I am the one who poisoned you. I did it Kagome and I can do it again."

The miko began to shudder at the thought of going through the pain and agony of hurting Inuyasha.

"Looks like things will go my way," the youkai cackled.

-------------------------------------------

Immense weight was all he could feel crushing down on his body. Darkness was completely surrounding him, consuming him into its deadly vortex.

Inuyasha was confused. He was riding on the rivers of unconsciousness that had whispered to him to jump in, but he refused to. His left arm was injured badly from the force of the boulders smashing into his body. Any youkai would be damaged from the weight and not to mention the shock that the body went into shortly after.

He tried to open his eyes but dust and pebbles fell into the delicate amber orbs. The hanyou closed them tightly and cursed Zuri for doing this to him. He tried to move his uninjured arm and it worked. Next Inuyasha tried to move his mouth without much dust flowing into his throat.

"That asshole is going to pay as soon as I get out of this stupid mess."

Inuyasha shifted around in his crammed position and growled when a rock fell down from the top of the pile and landed directly on his head. A small sore appeared shortly after.

"Oh damn it all to hell."

The hanyou flexed his legs and felt some of the rocks move. All he had to do now was figure out how to shift his weight at the perfect time and he'd be out in no time.

"Zuri. When I get out you are going to die slowly and painfully."

There was still blood under his claws from scratching the snake youkai. He could feel a slight burning sensation arise in his stomach where Zuri had struck him and sent him flying into the rock wall without even letting Inuyasha get back up to continue their battle.

"What a cowardly way to fight," the hanyou spat.

The image of the way Zuri had looked at Kagome flashed briefly in his mind. He wouldn't let that bastard even have a chance to escape if he put one hand on Kagome.

Inuyasha was grinding his teeth together roughly. Cold sweat gathered on his head and a dangerous growl erupted from his throat at the thought of what Zuri may have done to Kagome.

He had to protect her, but he couldn't. She was totally defenseless because he remembered seeing her drop all of her stuff outside of the cave. And he had to be stuck here because of some pathetic incarnation of Naraku.

"Just hang on Kagome."

Inuyasha's eyebrows and ears twitched as he began to push all his weight on the rocks. They began to move and rattle madly and more clouds of dust, thicker and dryer, fell down on the hanyou, but it didn't stop him one bit as he continued to finish what he had just started.

The rocks all moved at once as Inuyasha suddenly burst out of the boulders. He soared through the sky for a moment, savoring the fresh night air, then landed in front of the pile that he had been covered under.

"That bastard."

Inuyasha turned around and headed towards the cave entrance. He looked over the area and found Kagome's bow and arrows. The hanyou grabbed them and walked towards the opening.

He stopped briefly and smelt the air.

"That's funny……."

-------------------------------------------

Still shaking violently in fear of having to be poisoned again, Kagome was still wrapped in the crushing vines with the lightning barrier around her.

Zuri was still staring at her with a sly, yet cruel smile plastered on his face. He began to pace back and forth trying to formulate a new way to put Kagome into an even further state of fear. Then the fun would begin.

To Kagome's advantage the youkai could not come up with anything at all. With his anger rising quickly he decided to take it out on the miko. He took his fist and brought it down directly into her stomach.

Kagome forgot all the fear that was swelling up inside her. The impact had driven anything and everything out. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the youkai.

"That hurt you creep!"

Zuri laughed. He was cut short when he noticed that she was no longer in a state of fear what so ever.

"What did you do, bitch?"

"I did nothing at all," Kagome spat, sending a big wad of spit hurling directly towards the youkai's face. She laughed when he got angry.

"That's enough! It's time to begin, no more hassles!"

Zuri moved over to Kagome and slipped one of the sleeves of her school uniform off.

Kagome began to shriek frantically.

"Inuyasha!"

She gasped when she heard a voice that was music to her ears.

"Get your hands off her," a low growling noise came from behind Zuri. "You're going to pay for this you son of a bitch!"

The youkai turned around with a sly smile on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't the pathetic Inuyasha? Oh what's this? Why had your hair changed color? Oh how could I forget, you're a half demon! Ah ha ha ha!"

"Oh no," Kagome said from her position.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands. He had to save Kagome but couldn't use the Tetsusaiga, so he would have to use his claws before they completely disappeared. He leapt towards Kagome and aimed at the bottom of the vines.

"Iron Reaver!"

Inuyasha broke through them and caught Kagome. He handed her the bow and arrows. Then he rolled up his sleeves of his haori and walked towards Zuri.

"You filthy snake. You are going to die for what you've done."

"No. Inuyasha wait!" Kagome called.

Zuri used this as his advantage. A vortex of wind surrounded his body and the youkai turned into his true form. He stuck out his tail and grabbed Inuyasha and held him in front of his face.

"Ssso Inuyasha we meet again."

Kagome notched an arrow and aimed at Zuri.

"You let him go!" She pulled back on the arrow and let it go.

"The purify arrow," the youkai hissed.

It ripped threw his tail and Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome immediately ran in front of him and notched another arrow to protect Inuyasha from Zuri.

"Don't even think about it!"

Zuri chuckled. Knowing that he was in a desperate situation the youkai blew up a strong gust of wind.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran after him until they reached the cave entrance. They both stopped and were completely silent until Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Damn. He's escaped."

A gently breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees as the new moon shone brightly onto the land.

-------------------

Thanks everybody! Please review.


	21. Reunited again

_**Hello everybody! I know I said that I wasn't going to be updating any time soon because of exams but screw them! I was just sitting around doing nothing so I decided to write this chapter, then I had to study for my English and Math tests that I just did today (even though exams are next week) Well I hope you like this chapter, but if you don't I hope you like the next one because it's going to be long and boy oh boy am I putting evil twists in there! Mu hu ha ha ha!!!!!**_

--------------------------------------------

The sub rose slowly the next day. Brilliant colors filled the sky and gave it a beautiful glow. Birds chirped and flew around as the warm sunrays shone down across the land.

A small cloud of smoke drifted on the air from a fire that had just recently died.

Kagome finally let her eyes close. She had stayed up all night guarding Inuyasha in his human form, from enemies that might show up. It had taken a lot of convincing but she had finally gotten Inuyasha to rest after an hours' worth of arguing and yelling.

The miko let her body slump over and soon welcomed sleep with open arms. It was quiet and peaceful having the dark surround her. But all good things have to end and Kagome was tugged away from her sleeping state by a clawed finger that kept on jabbing her in the arm.

She opened her eyes and met a pair of amber ones. Inuyasha smirked when she became irritated.

"Have you been sleeping all night Kagome?"

"No you idiot why would I do that?"

"Feh."

Inuyasha had turned back to his original form. His dog-ears now sprouted from the top of his head. The silver hair returned and his fangs were now visible inside the hanyou's mouth as he smiled at a very worn out Kagome.

The miko was growing unsteady in the silence that was held between the two. She shifted in her position and found something else to talk about that had been bothering her all night.

"So where do you think Zuri has gone to?"

"That coward could be anywhere. That's why you cannot leave my side until we find him."

"I can handle Zuri by myself Inuyasha. I've done it before."

"He'll come back to get you and this time he won't hesitate to get what he wants," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up. She found her yellow backpack and started rummaging through it until she found a few squished things to snack on.

"We should get going now. I wonder where the others are?"

"How should I know?"

Kagome just frowned and began to walk away. Inuyasha scrambled to get up and started to run after her.

"Hey wait for me!"

The sun was now up. Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from their campsite that was just outside of the cave where Zuri had attempted to abduct the miko.

Kagome cast a nervous glance behind her. She had felt like she was being watched through the entire night as she kept watch over Inuyasha. Even the slightest noise from the forest would cause her eyes to open and survey the land before reassuring herself that it was just a deer or some sort of night creature.

"Well I'm glad we're finally getting away from that place. It gives me the creeps," Kagome shivered.

"I don't blame you. I should have known that coward was doing something other than collecting firewood."

"But he was only gone for about ten minutes at the least," Kagome stated. "Then he must be really fast because it took us two hours to get there."

"Are you saying I'm slow?"

"No all I'm saying is that when the time comes that we have to go up against him we must be prepared."

"Duh."

Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He expected to see anger and annoyance written on her face but there wasn't anything at all. She looked peaceful and rather calm instead.

"I should've trusted your judgment on Zuri. None of this would've happened at all. Sorry."

Inuyasha was confused. What was she so sorry about? Everything was Naraku's fault if anything. Not hers.

"You shouldn't be apologizing Kagome."

"But it feels like I'm the one who caused all of this."

"It's not your fault!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Hey you two! I'm surprised nobody has attacked you yet because of your bickering. It's so damn loud," a voice from above said.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped yelling and looked up into the sky at the same time. A smile spread across the miko's face as she recognized the owner of the voice.

"Sango!"

The clouds in the sky parted when Kilala emerged from them. Kagome ran towards the cat youkai.

"Miroku! Shippou! I'm so glad to see you guys!"

She embraced the three with a tight hug and looked at them with happiness filling her eyes.

Sango looked at her friend. She had extremely tattered clothes and her face was smeared with dirt and all kinds of other crud. She turned to Inuyasha, who had walked over to them and spoke.

"What happened to Kagome?"

The miko overheard this and placed a hand behind her head and laughed lightly.

"That's a long story."

Sango looked at Kagome in a funny manor. "Okay?"

Shippou quickly jumped off of Kilala and through himself into Kagome's arms. His highly annoying voice broke the thoughts of everyone else as he squealed out with joy.

"Kagome! We were so worried!"

The miko hugged the little fox child and petted his head. "It's okay Shippou, Inuyasha helped me."

"What happened anyways?"

Kagome looked down and smiled kindly. "We'll save that for later, but for now why don't we find a suitable place to stay?"

"That's a great idea Lady Kagome," came Miroku's voice from behind.

"Get on Kilala Inuyasha and Kagome so we can make the traveling easier. It sure looks like Kagome needs some rest just by looking at her eyes," Sango inquired.

"Fine." Inuyasha helped Kagome get onto the cat youkai.

Sango nodded her head and looked forward.

"Come on Kilala, let's find a safe place."

The cat youkai answered by jumping into the air and soaring on the air to whatever place the demon slayer found suitable.

They had been flying for about twenty minutes by now. Kagome was growing tired more and more. She yawned quietly and closed her eyes, not being able to stand being over tired for any longer.

Inuyasha held onto her so she wouldn't fall off. He chuckled lightly when he could smell that she had fallen asleep.

He was beginning to get rather tired himself when Sango's voice shattered any chance of it.

"Down there. It's safe enough."

Kilala began to get closer to the ground. She landed at a spot where the trees were thick and secured the area.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou jumped off of Kilala. Inuyasha got down and slung a sleeping Kagome over his shoulder. He walked towards the others and carefully leaned Kagome against the tree, trying very hard not to disturb the sleeping miko.

Miroku and Sango had wandered off to go gather some firewood for the upcoming evening, that left Inuyasha with an annoying kit, that wouldn't stop asking questions.

"So how did Kagome get hurt? Is she okay? What are we going to do now? Hmm? Hmm?" Shippou asked as he jumped around a very angry hanyou that now had veins popping visibly out of his head.

"Shut it, brat."

"How come it took you so long to get back? How come Kagome smells like a snake? Did one try to bite her?"

Inuyasha had had enough. He shot the kit an evil look and growled. Before Shippou could flee the hanyou had him by his tail and was still glaring angrily.

"Can't you just shut up for ten fucking seconds?"

Shippou squirmed under his grasp. Inuyasha quickly smacked him on the head and dropped the wailing youkai child to the ground with a thud.

"Kagome should 'sit' you!" He cried.

"You know he's right Inuyasha," Sango said as she emerged from the forest with Miroku. He had a red hand print embedded on the side of his face. "Kagome needs to rest for a bit so for her sake please leave poor Shippou alone."

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered. He went to the tree where Kagome was stationed and leaned against it.

It was now nightfall. The day had died rather quickly, engulfing the land with darkness and twinkling stars that dotted the night sky.

A fire had been made and Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha were all sitting around it. Inuyasha had told the others about what had happened in their absence.

"So Naraku has another incarnation?" The demon slayer asked.

"Yes. He's after Kagome."

Miroku frowned slightly. "This could prove to be a nuisance and a great danger to Kagome's safety."

Sango nodded along. "So tell us more about this Zuri youkai."

"Well his true form is a snake demon," Inuyasha inquired. "And he was the one that poisoned Kagome so he is obviously dangerous with that stuff too."

All four friends turned to look at Kagome. She was stirring in her sleep and had begun to wave her fists around in a panic.

Inuyasha got up and went to her side. He patted the miko's head and all the commotion had subsided for the time being. The hanyou went back to the others.

"So we must eliminate Zuri as soon as we can before he gains anymore power. He might even collect some jewel shards. If he does then we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Miroku stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Well I think it's rather late so I shall be going to bed."

The four friends dispersed and went to their sleeping arrangements. Sango and Miroku slept near the fire with Shippou close by. Inuyasha had gone over to Kagome and lay back against the tree.

The hanyou gazed up at the brilliant stars that shone brightly. He let his eye lids close over his eyes as Inuyasha fell asleep too.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: Well there's the chapter hope ya liked it! This is just a filler but a bigger chapter will be posted next time. I thought this chapter was going to be very short but I guess I proved myself wrong….. well just a little bit. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers once again and thank you to Foggybrains with the pointer- I just couldn't spell Inuyasha's clothing right. Well ta, ta for now!**_


	22. Guess who?

_**Thanks for the reviews! I just finished writing this chapter yesterday. I was confronted with writers block for a moment, even though I had planned this chapter before Zuri first appeared. But writers block can't stop me! So here is yet another chapter to Or is he? Have fun!**_

_**----------------------------------**_

Trees cast shadows on the ground. It was mid-afternoon on a warm day that was to be favored. The temperature under the shelter of the trees had to be ten degrees colder than the temperature out of them. It was truly scorching out.

A small village sat on the outskirts of the forest. Small puffs of smoke rose from the makeshift roofs of the tiny huts. Children played games of tag and other runabout things.

Village elders and parents kept watch over the young and made casual strolls around the borders of the village to check for any unwelcome intruders.

The daily life continued at ease.

A cloaked figure silently walked through the tiny village. Some of the people turned their heads to look at it but turned the other way, trying not to be impolite.

A ball made out of clay rolled across the path of the cloaked figure. It bent down and a clawed hand extended out to pick it up, but came across a chubby hand of a child. The innocent youth looked up and quickly took the ball in his hands. He ran off in the other direction.

The cloaked figure continued on. It walked through an area where the locals were selling some homemade trinkets and food. It went up to a stand where a farmer was selling freshly cut meat. It bought a pound and continued to make it's way towards the other end of the village.

The meat was becoming very lame. The creature was beginning to become hungry once again. It looked to the side and found some of the village children playing some sort of hiding game. It watched as one wandered too far from the others.

The last thing the child saw were two green and red eyes staring before it's jaws closed over him.

-------------------------------------------

The view from this hill was quite accurate. Any youkai or human could be seen from miles. It was a great advantage to anyone or anything.

Icy amber eyes surveyed the land. They spotted nothing moving. They darted around and focused straight ahead.

The taiyoukai stood tall. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and shipped it in front of his face. He raised a clawed hand and brushed it lightly to the side.

He looked down and expected to find the tiny human child, but she was not there. He silently reminded himself that Rin and Jacken were away and he was here, off on a mission to find out what strange creature had entered his land. All the taiyoukai knew was that it had the same scent as Naraku, the half demon that got on his nerves.

Ah, yes Naraku. The fool who uses trickery to defeat his enemies. The one who tired to burn his arm off, as if it wasn't cut off enough. The half demon that so many other beings were after, including his half-witted brother and his human companions.

Sesshomaru had to admit though, as weak as they seemed they still were fairly capable of defeating Naraku. The girl that wore the strange clothes, the one he had captured before had very strong miko powers. The demon slayer that carried the oversized boomerang had many youkai fall before her, and the monk with the wind tunnel in his hand, could suck the taiyoukai up in an instant. Yes they were strong but not as strong as him.

A low growl came from within Sesshomaru's throat. His eyes narrowed as he slowly placed a hand on the handle of Tokijin. His grasp was taken off as the scent of danger passed. Or so he hopped.

With a check of his surroundings, the taiyoukai turned around and began to make his way back to the place where Rin and Jacken were.

A hooded figure stood before Sesshomaru. Its body began to shake with laughter as the demon lord's eye's widened with surprise.

"Shocked are we?"

Sesshomaru's look hardened.

"Are you Naraku?"

This only caused the hooded creature to laugh even harder.

"You are quite foolish for someone of your stats," the creature stated. "I should've known though, I rather reek of the coward's scent don't I?"

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked, not a hint of emotion traceable in his voice.

"Oh nothing really."

The hooded figure began to circle around the taiyoukai like a vulture. It smirked when it's eyes fell upon the two powerful swords.

"My, my aren't those nice? It would be a shame if they fell into someone else's hands, wouldn't it?"

"Gawking isn't going to help the situation that you're in very much."

"oh really?"

Sesshomaru glared. "I have no time to waste with someone of the likes of you." He took a step forward and was blocked by the hooded figure. "And anyone as foolish as you would stand in my way when I, Sesshomaru, have better matters to attend to."

Once again the great demon lord attempted to walk in the other direction, but was once again blocked by the hooded figure. He was getting very annoying with it.

"Leaving ssso sssoon?" it hissed.

Sesshomaru' hand reached the handle of Tokijin. It went limp as a coiled body wrapped itself around him before the demon lord had any chance of stepping aside.

Sesshomaru managed to glare at the youkai.

"Allow me to introduce myssselfff. I am Naraku's latest incarnation, Zuri."

"I knew you were. You reek of that pathetic half demon."

The taiyoukai felt all the blood circulation through his body stop for a moment. He tried to free himself from Zuri's grasp but all attempts stopped when he could no longer feel his legs, arm, or body. He was paralyzed.

"Ha, ha, ha. Not so strong now are we?"

As soon as a tiny surge of feeling went into Sesshomaru's arm he brought it up and dug his poison claws into Zuri's body.

His attack seemed to have no effect at all on the snake youkai. Zuri laughed once more and bared his deadly fangs. He opened his mouth and brought them down straight into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

The taiyoukai screamed in pain. His body jumped from the impact, and then went numb. He saw the sky becoming farther and farther away as he was thrown violently to the ground.

Zuri went back to his other form. He gracefully walked over to the fallen demon lord, who was suffering from a beyond dangerous amount of poisoning.

The snake youkai kicked Sesshomaru roughly in the ribs and laughed when he made no attempt to move. He stood over him and brought his foot down directly into the demon lord's stomach. He laughed even harder when Sesshomaru began to gurgle.

"The pathetic fool," he hissed.

Zuri watched with amusement as the taiyoukai opened his eyes and tried to move. He went over and grabbed a handful of dirt. Zuri opened his hand and laughed as it fell into the demon lord's eyes.

Sesshomaru managed to open them again just in time to see a sword being lowered to his neck.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha continued to argue with Miroku. Sh walked up to the hanyou and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha can we please stop and rest for a while? We've been walking all day and we don't have any clue where we're going."

"What do you mean? We're looking for Zuri."

Kagome taped him on the shoulder.

"No we can't stop. If we don't hurry up he'll get away."

Sango, who had been relatively quiet throughout the whole day finally decided to speak.

"You know Inuyasha, Kagome's right. You know just as well as I do that Zuri is long gone by now and it's a good time to rest."

"Stupid women," Inuyasha grumbled.

The group had a brief rest before they were up and traveling again.

Shippou was keeping himself busy by singing a tune while riding on Kagome's shoulder. Miroku and Sango were in deep conversation about determining where to locate Zuri, and how to defeat him, which was very complex for the both of them. Inuyasha was walking in step with Kagome in the front of the group, keeping to themselves and often making small talk about where they were going.

The miko was admiring the scenery around them. She turned and glanced towards Inuyasha. He was staring off at some distant thing with his arms crossed.

"Have you picked up on anything yet?"

Inuyasha was snapped out of his little dream world.

"Huh? What?"

"I said 'have you picked up on anything yet?'"

"No. It's hard to say but I think we're close. He has to be around here somewhere." He looked at Kagome then continued to speak. "Do you think you'll be alright around him? I mean he shook you up pretty bad last time about poisoning you and trying to kill me and all."

"I will and I can."

Inuyasha had never heard so much rage and emotion ring through her voice before. He felt slightly sorry for Zuri. He knew there would be nothing better to Kagome than ripping the snake youkai to shreds.

He shuddered at the look that she now held in her eyes.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

The hanyou shook his head and slowly looked away.

Shippou had finally finished singing when he felt Kagome's anger.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll catch that guy."

The miko patted the fox kit on the head.

"I know we will."

Shippou could sense that Kagome became sad, like she didn't believe that they would catch Naraku's incarnation at all. He got an idea of how to make her happier.

Silently Shippou left the miko's shoulder and jumped upon Inuyasha's head. The hanyou began to run around as the fox kit rode upon his head, clutching his ears like he were riding a bull.

The hanyou froze. He turned around and looked at Kagome, who had a worried glint in her eyes.

"W-what is it Inuyasha?"

"I just picked up Zuri's scent. He not far from here." He looked at Sango and Miroku as they ran up to them. "Get ready he should be about a mile away."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and left Shippou and the others behind to ride on Kilala. He jumped into the air and dashed towards Zuri.

The hanyou growled. There was another scent in the air. It was familiar. It was Sesshomaru's.

He landed on top of a hill and looked around. He almost, almost gasped when he saw the battered body of his brother lying on the ground.

He immediately averted his gaze to Zuri that stood above him with a sword almost digging into Sesshomaru's neck.

Kagome got off of Inuyasha and ran towards the fallen demon lord. She was stopped by Inuyasha and understood why.

Zuri was staring directly at her. His eyes darted to Inuyasha then back at the miko. He slowly withdrew the sword.

Sesshomaru began to move as his demonic blood quickly healed his wounds. He stopped when Zuri kicked him yet again in the ribs. This time the impact shattered them completely.

The snake youkai walked closer to the group. He stared at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, and then looked at Kagome.

"Ssso we meet again."


	23. Fighting together, the defeat of a foe

_**Author's note: Okay it really has been forever since I updated this story, which is actually quite a shame because it is doing so well. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is, is that I'll update right away if possible and the bad news is that this is the second last chapter of this story. I'm still debating if there will be a sequel or not but you'll just have to wait and see. Anyways here's the new chapter!**_

Inuyasha pointed Tetsusaiga towards Zuri. He let a low, feral growl rise from his throat and up out his mouth. He made sure that Kagome was safely behind him and stood in a battle stance.

"Zuri you're going down! For all the trouble you've caused to Kagome and any others!"

He charged towards the snake demon.

Zuri hissed and easily moved out of the way, or so he thought.

Inuyasha quickly turned around before Zuri could react and brought his Tetsusaiga down upon the snake youkai with one clean sweep.

"Damn you Inuyasha!"

Zuri twitched in pain, his body going limp from the sheer force of the mighty blade. He let himself fall to the ground then wriggled around and stopped shortly after.

Miroku turned towards Sango.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't know, somthing as strong as that doesn't go down so easily."

Kagome began to run towards Inuyasha. She walked past Sesshomaru knowing that he was still alive. Just then she got a bad vibe. The hair on the back of her neck was dying to stand up and her body completely froze. She turned her head slowly towards the fallen snake youkai.

An eye suddenly had a lively look in it.

Kagome wanted to take a step back, to run anywhere possible, but found out that she couldn't.

Zuri lept up and towards the defenseless miko, who was frozen on the spot. He beared his sharp fangs and aimed them straight towards her neck.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She wanted to kick herself so badly right now.

Zuri smirked and moved in for the kill.

Suddenly his fangs were knocked out. He stopped, his body just a few feet away from Kagome. Zuri looked to the side and saw that bothersome taiyoukai standing there with his claws glowing a soft yellow.

"One more move and it's off with your head," he warned, his voice empty and emotionless.

"Do you really ttthink that a patthhhetic youkai of the likesss of you could defeat me?" Zuri sprang upwards into the sky and landed behind Sesshomaru, who was clearly aware of where he was.

Zuri opened his mouth and a huge ball of acid came rolling out. He hurled it towards Sesshomaru who simply dodged it by side stepping.

"You fool do you honestly think that you can kill me with poison when mine is much more stronger?" His claws began to glow green, the poison coursing through them.

Zuri didn't pay much attention to Sesshomaru's poison. He dashed towards the taiyoukai but was met with a painful feeling in his tail as Sesshomaru's claws made contact with it, melting the scales and flesh right to the bone.

Zuri thrashed his tail back and forth in pain, trying to stike Sesshomaru in the progress but failing.

He did, however, manage to strike Kagome and sent her flying.

Haivng been freed from her former state, she let out a loud ear-wretching scream that echoed across the land adn through everyone's ears.

She expected to be thrown to the ground but something stopped her fall. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her with his amber eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha set Kagome down and looked towards Zuri and Sesshomaru. He glared at them both but he knew that now was not the time to be dealing with his elder brother, it was Zuri that had to die today and he was intending to do so right now, right here.

"Zuri you bastard!" He raised Tetsusaiga and gripped it tightly.

"Wind scar!"

The powerful attack went crashing towards its target. Zuri darted into the air and landed without a scratch.

The wind scar had missed.

Now Inuyasha was really angry. His lip curled up as he snarled. He brought Tetsusaiga up to his shoulder and pointed it towards the ground. He called forth a great amount of his strength and swung the blade towards the ground, hoping that it would befall Zuri.

"Wind Scar!"

This time Zuri had nowhere to go because the ground had broken and fallen beneith him before he had any time to react. He felt his body give away. Zuri's body was headed straight to the bottom of a very large crack formed from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

The snake demon let out a scream before he hit the bottom.

Several parts of his spine had been broken, but he had inherited some of Naraku's reforming powers. The bones healed back quickly but that did not mean that he was unhurt what so ever.

Zuri hadn't realized that when he had fallen he had caught a part of his body on a craggy ledge. It had ripped a giant gash on his left side.

Deep black blood oozed out from the wound. The bone was clearly visible to the naked eye and no even his skin tissue could repair the damage. He was lucky that the ledge hadn't ripped open something major.

Zuri looked up and saw five figures gathered around the outside of the crack. He opened his mouth and sent a massive amount of poison towards them. The demon cackled when he saw then dart away like a terrifyed ants. Then he checked to make sure that he could still move about or at least manage to get out of the crack. He bunched himself up, muscles ready to spring. He pointed his head towards the openening and leaped out of the crack.

Sango threw her boomerang at the demon and caught him just below his head. She smiled but stopped when the skin tissue reformed and looked like normal once again.

Next Miroku tried to suck Zuri up in his wind tunnel.

"Wait!" Kagome said from her safe spot behind Inuyasha. "Look!"

She picked up a rock and chucked it into the near by bushes. A gigantic swarm of Naraku's poisonus insects rose up. They made a loud humming noise as their wings fluttered in harmony. They were all watching them and Zuri. Naraku was watching too, from a safe place of course.

Zuri coiled himself up and placed his gaze on one after the other. He smirked when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Playing tricks on them was so fun. He then remembered the last time that they had met and how Kagome had refused him. A scowl graced his features.

He knew what to do to make the hanyou mad, mad enough to mindlessly charge at him. He would surely teach the hanyou a lesson.

* * *

Kagura watched them battle it out with Zuri from behind Naraku. 

They were soaring towards their location, using Kanna's mirror to detect them. They watched in silence as Zuri began to taunt Inuyasha.

Kagura had no doubt in her mind that Inuyasha would eventually defeat the bothersome demon. She was never quite fond with the likes of him and refused to be. She was still wondering why Naraku hadn't finished the snake youkai off himself once he lost control of him.

"What is it that you're planning Naraku?" She asked.

She was only answered by a light chuckle.

Naraku smirked from behind his baboon mask. He looked over the side of Kagura's feather to survey the land. Once they reached their destination the hanyou planned to just simply watch the battle between Inuyasha and Zuri. He knew that the hanyou would eventually screw up and get poisoned then he could finish Inuyasha off himself without any trouble.

"Naraku," a quiet voice said. It was Kanna.

He turned around and glanced into the mirror. A devious smile formed on his lips.

"So the great Lord Sesshomaru as showed up too, looks like I wont have come after him after all. And look he's injured too."

Kagura rolled her eyes in disgust. She didn't want to be a part of this and didn't care about Naraku's foolish plans. She opened up her fan and began to lazily pick invisible particles out of it.

"You know," she said to Naraku. "Zuri doesn't stand a chance with all of them put together, even with his healing powers. They'll eventually fail."

"Now, now Kagura there's no need to fret. This was part of the plan after all."

"And what plan would that be? The one you never told me about?"

Naraku smirked and then turned around once again.

_Its obvious what he intends to do. _Kagura thought. _But Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will eventually finish Naraku off themselves, along with the others. That fool._ She huffed, blowing her bangs up in the air when she did that. _Maybe then just maybe-_

"Something the matter Kagura?" Naraku snickered.

"Heh."

"You know you can't hide anything from me."

"Give it a rest," she snapped.

"Don't get all smart on me. You know what will happen if you do." Naraku opened his hand and showed the wind demoness the little ball that was her heart. He laughed when he saw fear fall upon her facial expression.

Kagura quickly hid her fear. She didn't want to die, not yet. First she wanted to see Naraku get what he deserves from everyone that had a reason to want to kill him. And maybe she too, could get some revenge upon the hateful hanyou trickster that had twisted and bent so many lives.

"Kanna what is going on with the battle?" Naraku ordered.

The souless girl turned her mirror towards her master. She stared blanky at him with her dull eyes.

Zuri had lost most of his tail and there was a large gash on his side that not even his healing powers could fix. The snake youkai was staring down Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and his companions. His broken fangs were bared and a smirk was plastered on his face. He was up to something.

"Where are located at the moment," he ordered again.

Kanna's mirror went black then showed Naraku where they were and where Inuyasha and the others were located. They were almost there.

Naraku turned towards Kagura.

"Just incase you try anthing out of order, I will have Kanna with me at all times showing me exactly where you are and who you're with. So watch yourslef."

"Hmm."

"Do you think betraying me is going to get you anywhere?"

"It will bring freedom."

"There is no such thing Kagura, and you know that. You'll never be able to escape from my grasp, never."

"Is that so Naraku?"

The hanyou opened his hand once more and tightly grasped on Kagura's heart.

The pain was tremendous. She clutched for her heart, gasping for air as the blood circulation was being cut off.

"N-Naraku s-s-stop i-i-it," she wheezed.

"And why should I?" He grasped it even tighter.

Kagura wrenched out a pain cry. Her eyes became wider and wider as the pain increased. She clutched her arm painfully. She needed to escape, escape right now.

Naraku laughed and released his grasp. He watched as Kagura began to breath heavily and move away from him as far as she could.

"There is no escape."

Kagura literally drank the air. She looked down at the hillsides and the lushious forest that lay below.

_Maybe,_ she thought, _Maybe one day I will be free..._

* * *

"Kagome why don't you change your mind and come with me, leave that worthless hanyou behind. He is nothing but the scum of the earth," Zuri hissed. 

Kagome's eyes became like fire balls. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. She had enough of Zuri.

"Never! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Well it's too bad that I frankly don't care what you say."

Zuri launched himself forward, towards Kagome. He coiled himself around her and smiled when he heard her scream in pain.

Inuyasha ran to the snake youkai. He put Tetsusaiga back and raised his claws to Zuri's body.

"Tsk, tsk Inuyasha. Don't be so quick to think that I would let you tear at my body." He tightened his hold on Kagome, causing her to scream in pain once more.

"Inuyasha stay back! He'll hurt you. Don't worry about me I'm okay."

"Like hell you are!"

He dashed towards Zuri, who moved out of the way. He rolled out his tounge and began to stretch it towards Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped up and sliced it off with ease.

Zuri's tounge fell on the ground, blood getting all over Kagome.

The snake youkai dropped the miko and Inuyasha quickly caught her. He jumped back to where Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala were. Inuyasha placed Kagome gently down then brought Tetsusaiga out.

"Die!"

He raised his sword to use the wind scar but something was in the way.

It was Sesshomaru.

"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru turned calmly around.

"You obviously can't finsih this weak demon off so I advise you to get out of _my _way."

"In you dreams!"

Inuyasha darted forwards. He saw Sesshomaru jump into the air. He didn't see Zuri's boney tail as the demon whipped it towards him.

Inuyasha went flying back and into the ground several yards away. He coughed as the dust caused by his impact filled his lungs. The hanyou stood up and glanced to the side to make sure Kagome and the others were still okay. Then he let his anger get the better of him and rushed back to Zuri.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and pointed it at Zuri.

"Your poison is weak. Did you think you could befall me so easily?"

He jumped at the snake demon and delt it one powerful blow with his sword. Zuri fell back and landed on the ground, shaking it with his heavy body.

Inuyasha charged towards Zuri, he raised Tetsusaiga to finish the snake youkai off when he sprang to life and struck Inuyasha in the side, ripping a hole open with his blood spilling everywhere.

"That won't stop me!" Inuyasha straightened himself back up. His foot steps slowed down until he was just barely walking. His eyesglistened with pain, and were starting to lose their color.

He had been poisoned.

Zuri's lip curled up as he smiled at his work.

"Not even you can resist my poison."

"Go to hell," Inuyasha snarled while he stood against his sword for support.

"I can't believe that even you would be injured from that youkai's poison." It was Sesshomaru and he was standing beside Inuyasha, his sword still pointed at Zuri. "It just proves how weak you truely are."

Kagome began to run towards the hanyou but Miroku and Sango held her back. She struggled for a moment then stopped. She waited until she felt their muscles relax, then she broke away.

The miko ran and grabbed her bow and arrows that lay forgotten on the ground. She quickly turned back and went to where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing. The miko ignored Inuyasha's orders to go back and stood in front of both of the brothers. She put an arrow to her bowstring and pulled back on it.

"If they can't finish you off, then I will!"

Kagome let go of the arrow and watched as it soared through the sky with a pink glow.

Zuri turned around to make a run for it, but the arrow had hit him. Kagome's aim was true.

"Kagome are you crazy? He could've hurt you!"

"But-"

"She hit him straight on didn't she? Stop your bickering and stand up you unworthy fool," Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha growled. He stood up and made sure that Kagome wasn't injured or anything, then he turned to his brother and began yelling his head off.

"Go away Sesshomaru this is our battle, not yours!"

"You cannot order me around, _brother_."

This made Inuyasha even more enraged. He charged towards Sesshomaru, but was stopped by a simple 'sit' that Kagome muttered out of the side of her mouth.

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru next.

"You should keep your big mouth shut for now." She watched as disgust crossed over the taiyoukai's face. She knew that he wasn't used to being ordered around, especially by a human. "We will just have to work together!"

"Screw that," came a mumble from the ground.

"Sit boy!"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru said before he turned around and began walking away.

The ground started to rumble. Inuyasha was quickly at Kagome's side, Tetsusaiga drawn, waiting for the snake youkai to attack once more. All thoughts of fighting with Sesshomaru had vanished.

Zuri stood before them with an injured side, a hole through his chest, and nothing left of his tail except the bone. His broken fangs gleamed in the sun light before he closed his mouth to glare at the three who all had their weapons pointed towards him.

"Fools, I'll kill you one by one. Kagome first."

He lunged towards the miko but Inuyasha grabbed her out of the way. He set her down on the opposite side of Sesshomaru and growled.

"This is it," Kagome said.

She put another arrow to her bow because the one that had been in there previously had fallen out. She pulled back on it and looked towards Inuyasha. He nodded then she looked to Sesshomaru, who did the same. She narrowed her eyes and focused on her mark which was Zuri's heart.

Sesshomaru raised his sword, and Inuyasha his.

"Go!" Kagome yelled.

She let go of her arrow. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both sent tremendously powerful blasts of power towards the snake youkai. They all watched in silence as the three forces met with their enemy.

Everyone was engulfed in a bright blue light.


	24. Or is he?

**Author's note: Well here is the last chapter for my story! I am really sorry for not updating sooner but I'm just stumped on writing this story. I may continue this but the chances are slim, if I were to come back with a sequal it would have to be a one shot. Anyways here's the last chapter to Or is he? A BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I never thought I would be able to achieve so many! Thanks once again!**

**

* * *

**

**Or is he?**

**Chapter 24**

**Or is he?**

**

* * *

**

Kagome felt her body go flying through the air. When she opened her eyes she saw the ground that she was going to crash into, but her body never made it. Kagome opened closed her eyes for a split second before opening them again and seeing the red cloth that belonged to no other than Inuyasha.

The blast hadn't injured him at all. As for his brother, Sesshomaru still stood in the same spot that he had positioned himself in before Zuri engulfed everyone with the bright light.

His brilliant amber eyes searched for any remains of Zuri, but found nothing. His scent was gone from this world, like he had disappeared all together. Then Sesshomaru's bored gaze fell onto Kagome and Inuyasha who were looking for the enemy that they had come here to finish off. He told Inuyasha that Zuri was no longer here in his quiet voice.

But Zuri wasn't their real enemy. Naraku was and the disgusting hanyou wasn't even here to finish this whole thing off. How like Naraku.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and felt his demonic blood clear away all the poison that was in his bloodstream. His injuries healed within seconds and he was in no longer need of any more assistance, nor did he want to help assist Inuyasha and his companions in defeating Naraku.

He would do it by himself.

That was what so many others were thinking. There was nothing that was going to stop Inuyasha from killing Naraku. There was nothing for Sango, Miroku, or Kagome. This was what they had been waiting for and with one less enemy around and Naraku the last one standing, he would go down, and die horribly.

But where was Naraku?

* * *

They floated only a few yards away from the little group. Naraku smirked evily yet again and prepared some little tricks to play on Inuyasha and the others. There was no way in hell he was going to let some weaklings take him down. Not after all he had acomplished within the year. 

Something glowed inside his clenched hand. Naraku opened it and the Shikon no Tama lay, trying its best to sparkle in the sunlight, but its polluted aura would not allow it. Not after Naraku had touched it and had used it to do so many evil deeds.

Naraku closed his hand back over the jewel and looked on ahead. Now he could make out no other than Sesshomaru himself. He let his smirk grow even wider seeing the taiyoukai still alive. He thought that Zuri had killed him with his poisons. The smirk grew bigger when he noticed that Zuri had vanished from the earth. One less pest to fret over.

He tilted his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Kagura. She had her fan in one hand and had a look of annoyance on her face. She had her chin sticking in the air and her crimson eyes were looking off into a different direction. She was dreaming about her freedom...again.

Kagura was not only thinking about that, but how she could assist in Naraku's death. She knew very well that he could kill her with her heart, but as long as she was free from his grasp than she was a happy woman.

Inuyasha would need all the help he could get. Kagura had once thought that Sesshomaru alone could defeat the cunning, yet cowardly hanyou, but she was wrong. Even the great taiyoukai lord himself would need some assistance. But just how she could contribute to Naraku's demise was unforseen.

She could use her wind attacks on him, but he had that barrier. But Inuyasha had the red Tetsusaiga that could cut through it, but Naraku's barreir was stronger than any other. A smile played on Kagura's face. With Inuyasha's determination and will power, he might be able to take down the barreir and Naraku would be defenseless.

Maybe there was some hope afterall.

When Kagura turned her head to the side she saw that Naraku was not there anymore. When she glanced down below she quickly found out where he was.

The battle with Inuyasha and the others had just begun.

* * *

"So Inuyasha it seems that you have defeated Zuri." Naraku scowled as he let his hand open again and the Shikon no Tama was no longer there. He looked at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and then to Kagome who were all ready to kill him. Another smirk crossed his features. "Ah, Kagome you survived Zuri's intentions did you? What a shame that you didn't die." 

Kagome's eyes filled with anger, she was seething with it. When a firm hadn rested on her shoulder, Kagome looked up and saw that it was Inuyasha. He was still glaring at Naraku, his eyes never leaving him for one minute. When Inuyasha had calmed Kagome down he stood in front of her and whipped out his sword.

"Leave her out of this, your fight is with me you coward!"

"Hn."

Inuyasha released the windscar in Naraku's direction but he leaped into the air and landed safely back onto the ground. He laughed at Inuyasha's attempt to kill him and started slinging more insults at the other members, Sesshomaru included, who didn't show any hint of emotion other than his gaze hardening.

From behind Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, Sango was watching the scene with some suspicion.

Where was Naraku's infamous barrier? Why was he just playing with them, and how come Kagome hadn't sensed the Shikon no Tama before Naraku arrived? Sango held back the urge to slay Naraku herself, but she knew there was nothing she could do as of yet. But when the time came she would kill that bastard and rid her brother of all the pain and misery that Naraku had caused the both of them.

Inuyasha fired another attack of the windscar into Naraku's direction once more, but he still continued to dodge it. When Naraku was landing once again, Inuyasha attempted to catch him off gaurd, but it didn't work.

The evil hanyou was getting quite tired of this. He had enough and now he would kill Inuyasha, if not all his comanions. He wouldn't be able to survive without them. He averted his gaze from Inuyasha to Kagome. With one quick movement he was as her side.

Kagome tried to scream as one of Naraku's chubby hands smacked itself across her face, preventing her from doing anything. She felt him take a step backward, dragging her with him. When Naraku's voice filled her ears, clam, yet threatening, she began to wiggle as he slew out threats of him hurting her.

Inuyasha was growling by now. He had taken Kagome and he hadn't been quick enough to stop that filthy bastard from doing so. His amber eyes rested upon her quivering as she struggled to get out of the arms of their enemy. His knuckles turned white as the grip on his sword tightened.

He couldn't strike Naraku with Kagome in the way.

The miko could feel something rising up inside her. She hadn't felt this short of power since she had first fallen into the well. She gasped when her hands began to glow a pink color. A warm feeling engulfed her being and when Naraku smirked and went to take her away she shot out at him.

Kagome felt the power leave her hands. Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw Naraku go flying, a gapping hole through his chest.

Inuyasha and the others acted quickly. Sesshomaru directed a blast of energy from his sword, Sango through her boomerang, Inuyasha blasted yet another attack of the windscar at him. Everyone did something all except for Miroku, Kilala, and Shippou, who were unable or just couldn't help even though they all wanted to.

Naraku's body was nothing more than his head. He smirked and his body began to reform into a much more grotestque shape, tenticle like things sprouting from his back. His hair was a wreck and his eyes were an even deeper crimson color.

Everyone had so much hope welled up inside them, that when they saw Naraku still alive and kicking, they could've gone into a murderous rampage.

The cold smile that graced his lips caused each and every one of the members to lunge forward. They all stopped dead in their tracks when Naraku's eyes went even beadier. They watched as he fell over slightly. When they did that they saw what the cause was of Naraku's strange behaviour.

Behind the wicked hanyou stood Kagura, fan drawn and had one evil smirk on her face.

As quickly as he had fallen over, Naraku had gotten up and was now facing Kagura. He sneered and slowed Kagura her heart that had appeared inside his palm once again. "This is what you deserve," he said as she crumpled to the ground in absolute pain.

With Naraku distracted everyone that was set out to kill the hanyou took the chance and each of them shot some form of attack in his direction that could not be avoided no matter what. Naraku fell and would never get up again.

* * *

A day had passed and everyone was in high spirits. Sesshomaru had left shortly after Naraku's death and had not muttered a word to anyone. Inuyasha and his travelling companions were astounded by Kagome's increased power and were asking her questions as much as they could without Inuyasha breaking them up and telling them to stop bothering her.

Everyone had the one thing that they had longed so much for.

They finally had peace.

* * *

In a field of flowers not far off from where Naraku was finally finished off, Kagura lay, a hand raised up to where her heart was supposed to be.

Her glossy, sorrow filled eyes looked over the area, then to the sky. How she had longed to feel the beat of her heart in her chest. For a brief moment Kagura had felt it, then it had vanished all together. She would never be free, not until she died.

Reflecting on all the terrible memories that plauged her mind, Kagura closed her eyes. No she couldn't forget the past, what she had done to everyone and all for the sake of some twisted being who didn't even have a soul. But Kagura had bid Inuyasha and the others some time to finally see Naraku's demise, and it was well worth it.

As the sweet smell of flowers filled Kagura's nostrils she couldn't help but think that something was wrong here. She could help confirm her doubts by seeking out that monk that traveled with Inuyasha. But as she tried to get up, Kagura found that she could not.

So this was the end for her huh? Kagura let a weak smile creep upon her lips as she looked up to the sky. She felt her body begin to vanish and the quiet beat of her heart filled her ears once again.

This was her freedom. But why did it feel so wrong? Naraku was dead. He had to be dead, he was dead. Kagura had seen him die herself.

Something wasn't right though.

She would end her thoughts. Naraku is and forever will be dead.

_Or is he?_


End file.
